Don't be too scared to face life
by gabity.94
Summary: Edward Cullen,a junior in Forks High was trying to get a better grade in biology when he met Bella Swan. At first he simply ignored her until he found out she had a secret. He wanted to know… a/n no she’s not a vampire my story’s all human. Extremely OOC
1. Chapter 1

**Note: **_Hi peoples! I'm new in all this fanfic writing thingy so be brutal. Tell me what you think. Say if you think I'm unoriginal 'cause I haven't read many Twilight fanfics. And um yeah I do not own Twilight or any of its characters and I'm not making any profit out of this story I'm simply writing it for the heck of it. Enjoy! _

**EPOV**

Finally the first day of the junior year began. I woke up 1 hour before my alarm was suppose to wake me. I waited impatiently to hear the annoying bell so I would finally get ready for school.

As I was dressig up I was wondering what my mom made for breakfast. My mother, Esme, is the most beautiful mother someone could ever want. She is smart, considerate, a great chef and a wonderful housewife. She loves each of us, Emmett, me and Alice, equally and she loves our dad Carlisle endlessly.

As I stepped in the kitchen my brother Emmett was already eating everything but the plates and furniture. I know that as the capitain of the football team he has to eat to be strong, but seriously, if his girlfriend, Rosalie ever saw him eating like some wild beast I was sure she would dump him. I was still wondering why the hell the freaking model like Rosalie Hale who on top of everything was interested in cars would date my brother. Not that he wasn't handsome. He was pretty popular and most of the girls would chase after him, if they were not afraid that is. After all he is freakishly huge. But despite that he is messy, sometimes really rude and childish. But I guess that last part Rose liked about him. He would always speak his mind even if it was someting extremely out of place.

Two seats aside from him was Alice. Again she was eating while reading a fashion magazine. I wondered if this was the 3rd or the 4th time she read that one in particular. Her clothes as usually were all brand new.

She looked up to me and gave me a death glare. It took me a second to realize that I was wearing my clothes from yesterday. As she continued to stare at me I run up my room and quickly changed because I was starving and I was sure that I would look like Emmett if I waited any more time before eating...

When I entered in the kitchen for the second time my dad was already there checking his daily schedule. He is a very busy doctor but he would always find just enough time to spend with us.

I sat down the table and mom served me a plate with 4 pancakes on it. I drowned them in syrup and finished them quickly. I waited Alice to finish reading the magazine and Emmett to satisfy himself with destroying food enough for 20 people and then we drove in my Volvo to Forks High.

I parked the car and Alice practically flew out of it to meet her boyfriend, Jasper Hale, Rose's twin brother. They really looked alike. Blond hair, ice blue eyes, tall figures, Jasper had more muscles than Rose but that is only because he is the best tennis player in the short history of Forks High.

Emmett almost ripped the door as he saw Rosalie standing next to some guys, to me it seemed like she was giving them advices about their cars.

And then I heard a realy loud engine. I turned around and I saw Bella Swan park her red ancient truck. As usually I ignored her. When she transferred last year only the second day she had beaten Mike Newton because he was following her. I never tought that she was wrong, Mike indeed was annoying but violence never solved any kind of problems. After she was suspended for a week nobody ever talked to her again. They were scared. I wasn't. I actually wasn't thinking anything in particular about her. She was like that spider standing on your wall but you're too lazy to stand up and smash with something.

On her first day I checked her out like everybody else did and she seemed like nice enough person. She has long brown wavy hair, chocolate eyes, average height but she always wears long sleeved shirts so by now everybody assumed that she was an emo.

I went in my first class, Spanish. I didn't like it. I wasn't good with languages and the only reason I got high grades was because my mom was a close friend with the teacher and because I always found a way to cheat on the tests.

In the break I went to see my best friend Jasper and we talked about sports.

Second period was gym. Nothing interesting again. They explained us the rules of volleyball which I was sick of repeating over and over……

In the lunch break I sat next to Jasper, Alice and her friends. My team mates were spending time with their girlfriends and I didn't want to disturb them. I didn't notice the food I was eating. The food in the cafeteria always tasted like it's been eaten once so I really hated it and ate it only when my mom forgot to give me lunch.

I went in biology a few minutes before the bell rang. The only seat left was next to Bella Swan. I dragged my feet to the place and sat. I didn't greet her because I thought she would ignore me

''Hi'' – I was shocked. She actually talked

'' Hello'' – I responded shortly after the shock went away.

'' You look surprised. Didn't think I would speak, right?'' - She laughed. That was a first. She had a nice laugh.

'' Yeah'' – I agreed quickly – '' I thought you didn't like me''

'' I don't like you, but I don't dislike you either.'' – She said – ''we just simply have to be lab partners. Read the board.''

I looked up and read the sentence '' your seatmates are your lab partners for the following year.''

I sighed. I was hopeless in biology and I hoped for a lab partner that would do the job instead of me.

'' You should know I'm really stupid in biology''- I warned her

'' Biology only? ''- She asked

'' Well… not only'' – great now she thought I was an idiot.

'' I won't do the projects on my own.'' – She told me and I looked at her with wide eyes as she continued – '' I don't know what sport you play and I would care less but after practise today come to my house, I'll tutor you.''

'' Ugh. I don't wanna study '' – I groaned

'' But you will because there's no way in hell I'm gonna do the projects myself. Capiche?''

'' Fine....'' – I finally gave up – '' this is going to be a long day '' I muttered.

'' Tell me about it '' – She agreed. I didn't think that she could hear me but just when I was about to ask her if she was annoyed with helping me, because I was really looking forward to the game tonight, Mr. Banner entered. He lectured us about the things we will be doing and gave us a couple of minutes to get to know our lab partners.

'' So if you don't want to I'm not insisting to help me with biology.''

'' Why? You want to watch the 5.30 cooking show? – She teased

'' Yeah. I was hoping I would finally learn how to make a ….. Uh……'' – I stopped. I never knew the names of the exquisite meals that were shown on TV. I just loved eating them whenever mom made us one.

'' Sea food measly '' – She finished my sentence.

'' So you are the one who wants to watch the show! '' - I almost yelled pointing at her.

'' Yes, Edward. I'm living every day just to cook sea food. Actually I have to learn to cook fish because Charlie has brought enough for about a year or two. And he keeps bringing.'' – She smiled. She has a nice smile. Actually this was the first time I saw her smile.

'' Hmmm…..'' – She said

'' Wut? '' – I asked

'' You might actually have some brains. Congratz! ''

'' Thank you. I'm flattered. But why do you think so? '' – I laughed

'' Well, you made it to grade 11 so that means either you have some killer cheating system or you have enough brain to open a jar. ''

'' Actually I do have a killing cheaters system but I rarely use it. '' – I admitted

She laughed and opened her mouth to say something but then the bell rang and the stupid Mike Newton said

'' How was the torture Edward? Did Bella already threaten you?

'' No Newton but **I am** threatening **you. **I beat you once and it won't be a trouble at all to beat you again. Even if I'm expelled I don't give a damn 'cause the way you screamed like a girl still rings in my ears like music.'' – Bella furiously defended herself. – '' I hope I never see you standing closer to me than 7 feet Newton and you Edward **I will see **tonight. 5.30. My house. You don't come and I scratch the paint of your precious Volvo. See ya! '' – She said and left.

I never thought to skip the tutoring but when she threatened my car I was amused by the fact she knew the weakness I had for my car. Damn that chick was smart.

'' I pity you Cullen '' – I heard annoying voice say. – '' I can't stand the stupid Swan kid and she actually makes you to go to her place. She has a crush on you or something?''

'' Shut up Mike! She's just gonna tutor me.''

'' Well, hope you can make it alive out of her lair.''

**BPOV**

I woke up earlier than Charlie as usual. I stretched a little and started my morning training. I really wanted to do it like old times but since 'that' happened I had to take it easy. Man I hated thinking about 'that'.

I did my usual 50 push ups and 100 sit ups I ran a mile and took a shower. By that time dad had left so I made myself a nice breakfast and went to school.

As usually everybody stared at me with fear. Not that I actually liked the students of Forks High. I just hated the rumors going on… The silliest of them all was the one that I had a criminal record in the police station on Phoenix. That was just ridiculous! My couch would lecture me like hell when I got myself in detention and if I was ever in jail I would be kicked out of the dojo in no time. And that would suck because I loved martial arts as much as I loved eating and I needed them as much as I needed breathing.

The only students in my school who didn't spread rumors were the Cullens and the Hales. They were dating and according to me they were cute couples. Only that Edward guy was single and all the girls were going gaa gaa about him. I didn't get them. Well, sure he was hot. He had messy bronze hair and emerald green eyes. He was tall and well built but to me it looked like he wasn't particularly smart or he was just really lazy to study. I hated slobs 'cause they always wanted someone else to do their homework.

The rest of the Cullens were Alice and Emmett. I liked Alice. She was petite and cheerful. If we had met in different circumstances I would try to befriend her and Emmett too. He seemed to like sports. Of course that was my favorite subject to talk about. I thought he was a little messy by the way his car looked on the inside. I've caught glimpses of that humongous jeep. I had a weakness for big cars. I liked admiring them but I never wanted to drive one. To me Emmett looked like a good brother and the way he was watching his way too perfect girlfriend Rosalie Hale made me remember the way Jake was watching his new girlfriend. Such admiration was really rare.

As usual my truck announced my entrance in the school parking lot with his loud engine. I reminded myself to argue with dad again. I missed my Kawasaki Ninja really and the only reason why Jake was still driving it was that Charlie hated motorbikes. Ugh, the fact that Charlie was a cop pissed me off regularly.

Some of the students stepped out of my way. I groaned in annoyance and wished they would just ignore me. Like I did.

My first period was literature. The books we had to read weren't many and I've read them long before the teacher even asked us.

The 2nd period was nothing different. Same books, same teacher, same boring classroom.

3rd period was maths and I finally woke my brain up 'cause we actually had exercises. Not that they were difficult. The teacher just made us write. S-T-U-P-I-D.

The lunch break was better. I always bring my food from home because the person who cooks in the cafeteria probably has a bad stomach and wants the students to suffer too. That thing they called cafeteria food smelled worse than dead swans in a hot summer day or even worse than Jacob's socks.

As I was trying not to think of Jacob's socks because I was eating, my cell phone started 'Who let the dogs out? Who? Who? Who? Who?' and I quickly picked up.

''Yo Jakester! Wazzup ? ''

'' **In good mood aren't we? '' – **the familiar voice asked me

'' Not really. I'm just eatin' and tryin' not to think of your socks.''

'' **Why the hell my socks appeared in the conversation? ''**

'' Well the food here smells just like it.''

'' **Gross! And you eat that? ''**

'' There's no way I can do that Jake. I nearly fainted when I had to simply smell them, if I had to chew them I would drop dead with a really bad case of food poisoning.''

'' **That's true… So how's it feel like to be a junior? Excited?'' **

'' Not really. Same old teachers. Same stupid classmates. The only new things are the rumors.''

'' **So what are you now? A serial killer? Drug dealer? The bride of Frankenstein?''**

'' No. I'm an emo.''

'' **The hell? Since when Bells? How are your wrists?''**

'' Ow….. *sob* they hurt really much Jakey. Please come kiss them! ''

'' **I'm on my way. BTW your Kawasaki's doin' great.''**

'' Do you ride it?''

'' **Yeah ''**

'' I kill you '' – I said imitating badly Achmed the dead terrorist.

'' **Why Bells? Nessie likes it.''**

'' Then buy yourself one or build it out of a can. I don't care. I want my bike back!''

'' **So Charlie finally said yes?''**

'' Nope. I'll ask him today again.''

'' **You're brave. I wouldn't face his wrath.''**

'' I'm not brave. I'm desperate. I miss my baby!''

'' **Don't yell loud. The lovely students of Forks High will assume you've given birth.''**

'' You're right. Enough about me. How're ya doin'.''

'' **I'm cool. In love.'' **

'' Yuck! Still? I'm surprised Nessie hasn't dumped you yet. You're annoying to death Jacob.''

'' **Then why're you talking to me?''**

'' Because you're my best friend.''

'' **Didn't you just say that I was annoying?''**

'' Yeah you are. And that's what's making you my Jacob.''

'' **True… You know I'm gonna use that as a defense move next time you tell me I'm annoying, right?'' **

'' No you won't. You'll forget it by 20 minutes when you get back in the fish-globe with the rest of the gold fish.''

'' **Hey! I'm offended!'' **

'' I'm sincerely sorry oh mighty master!''

'' **You shall be forgiven.''**

'' Thank you my lord.''

'' **Well I gotta go 'cause I have maths next and the teacher hates me and she would do just about everything to get me in detention. ''**

'' Yeah, later.''

I sighed as I closed the cell phone. I really missed my best friend Jacob. Even after we broke up we're still friends. And as a matter of fact I even liked his new girl Renésmee but we all call her Nessie. She always feels bad when somebody calls her full name, so we just avoid doing that.

After lunch break I had biology so I went in the classroom. When I arrived there wasn't a single soul. I was glad about that fact. I choose the back seat and looked at the white board.

'' Your seatmates are your lab partners for the following year'' was what Mr. Banner wrote. Great now I had to talk to someone who was scared shitless of me. So I just hoped that there wasn't an even number in class. And my hopes almost came true. Just a few minutes before the bell rang the only spot left in the room was next to me and then Edward Cullen stepped in the classroom. I thought '' Yuppie! I get to sit next to Edward 'The Hunk' Cullen! I'm so happy. NOT'' I knew he was lazy and he expected his lab partners to do his assignments. But he hit a wall with me. He dragged his butt next to me and sat. since the call I had with Jake I was in high spirit so I thought '' What the hey '' and said ''Hi'' He opened his eyes like he saw the Egyptian pyramids for the first time and choked on a ''Hello'' I couldn't help but laugh.

'' You look surprised. Didn't think I would speak, right?''

'' Yeah I thought you didn't like me''

'' I don't like you, but I don't dislike you either.'' – I decided to be truthful – ''we just simply have to be lab partners. Read the board.''

After he read he sighed and said '' you should know I'm really stupid in biology''

Shock! No, not really.

'' Biology only? '' – I let out the sarcasm

'' Well… not only'' – he actually thought that was a question! What a dobe!

'' I won't do the projects on my own.'' – His eyes widened. Now he's scared. – '' I don't know what sport you play and I would care less but after practice today come to my house, I'll tutor you.'' – I suggested and mentally hit my head in the wall.

'' Ugh. I don't wanna study '' – he groaned

Yeah I bet that. '' But you will because there's no way in hell I'm gonna do the projects myself. Capiche? ''

'' Fine....'' – good he gave up and then he muttered – '' this is going to be a long day ''

'' Tell me about it '' – I thought of the things I had to do: tutor Cullen, do my own homework, have a discussion (more like an argument) with Charlie and I wanted to watch the game tonight. I hoped by the beginning he would be gone with the wind so I can have some private time with my new best bud, the TV. I realized how pathetic that sounded.

Ten minutes ago Mr. Banner had entered and now he was talking about the wonderful projects that we have to do during the school year. Was that man insane? Wonderful projects? We had to draw... with a crayon… on a sheet of paper. How much easier could it be? When he finally satisfied his admiration for some sticky thing I was sure I'm never going to touch he said that we had to get to know our partners.

'' So if you don't want to I'm not insisting to help me with biology.''

I decided to tease him: '' Why? You want to watch the 5.30 cooking show?'' – I watched it when I was running out of ideas of what to do with the fish Charlie brought home. But usually but usually that show made some horrible looking stuff that even on air looked disgusting.

'' Yeah. I was hoping I would finally learn how to make a ….. Uh……'' – he didn't seem to know a lot about the cuisine of other countries so I just finished his sentence with the fist meal I could think of.

'' Sea food measly ''

'' So you are the one who wants to watch the show! '' – he almost yelled pointing at me like some retard.

'' Yes I'm living every day just to cook sea food. Actually I have to learn to cook fish because Charlie has brought enough for about a year or two. And he keeps bringing.'' – I smiled at the thought of my dad's hobby. It was actually nice to talk to somebody once again. Not that I didn't speak with Jake 2 times a day every day and he even want with me to Phoenix whenever he could. After all Renée was still there. I quickly snapped out of Renée kind of thoughts and quietly hummmmed. Apparently Edward heard me and asked ''Wut?'' I had to think fast so I blabbed the first thing that came to my mind.

'' You might actually have some brains. Congratz! '' – why the hell did I just say that? God knows!

He laughed and said '' Thank you. I'm flattered. But why do you think so? '' - Why indeed? I mentally slapped myself and responded with yet another stupidity. '' Well, you made it to grade 11 so that means either you have some killer cheating system or you have enough brain to open a jar. '' I would bet my dad's underpants it was the first thing.

'' Actually I do have a killing cheaters system and I was right! I mentally danced a victory dance '' but I rarely use it. '' – he finished. Hm…… probably not true but I didn't think he's a liar so I will buy this for now. I was about to ask him if he would his secret to me but then the bell rang and Newton showed up. '' How was the torture Edward? Did Bella already threaten you? ''

Those words had the same effect as if he had fallen down on his knees and begged me to kill him.

'' No Newton but **I am** threatening **you. **I beat you once and it won't be a trouble at all to beat you again. Even if I'm expelled I don't give a damn 'cause the way you screamed like a girl still rings in my ears like music. I hope I never see you standing closer to me than 7 feet Newton and you Edward **I will see **tonight. 5.30. My house. You don't come and I scratch the paint of your precious Volvo. See ya! '' I quickly ran out of the room to save Newton's face. And on top of everything Charlie warned me if I got into a fight again he would send me to see a psychiatrist. I knew I had anger issues but I found just the trick. I count to 10 with my eyes closed and I think of the wind going through my hair, I mean through the holes of my helmet, while I'm riding my motorbike… ah….. I really needed to convince Charlie that I would be safe with it because I missed the thrill so much!

The rest of the day went even slower. Fortunately I had gym the last period and since I was excused for the whole year I went home. I wrote my homework which was very easy and I had time to train.

When Cullen arrived the phone rang. Hell Jacob had a terrible timing.

'' Hey, Jake, now I'm tutoring. I'll call ya later ''

'' **Of course you will. I want details. You and a student from Forks High! That's like well…. Can pigs fly?''**

'' Well I don't know. Ask Paul to jump off a cliff and if he comes back flying the answer will be a 'yes' ''

'' **You've got some point Bells. Okey then. TTYL. ''**

'' 'K I'll call you when we're done.'' - I closed the phone and went to the living room where Edward was looking at photos.

'' Sorry about that. My friend has a perfect timing to call whenever he shouldn't. ''

Edward sat down in the couch and sighed

'' Let the torture begin.''

After an hour or two he finally knew enough to help me without explaining so I decided it was enough.

'' OK you're smart enough now so you can run free.'' I said as I switched the TV on. The game has just begun.

'' Oh, the game has begun, please don't change the channels'' – he asked

'' Duuuuuh '' – I said – '' I've been waiting for that game the entire season. ''

He looked at me with his eyes as wide as pancakes and he seemed speechless.

'' You can stay for dinner if you want to. I'm going to cook something fast and then spend the rest of the evening with Charlie watching the game. Stay if you want to. '' – I invited him as I got a brilliant idea. I was sure that Charlie's team was good and tonight they were going to win so I thought in the middle of the game I could mention the motorbike. I knew he wouldn't yell at me with a guest home and by the end of the game he would be sleeping and that by tomorrow he wouldn't even remember. I applauded myself mentally and almost physically as I waited Edward's response. He was hesitating. He looked like he wanted to watch the game and I was hoping he would stay.

'' What're you cooking? ''

'' How do you feel about hamburgers? ''

'' Well, with baseball it's perfect! But I'm going to call my mother first.'' - Awww, he's calling his mommy. What a cute little fella.

Charlie came home and after he hanged his gun said '' Mmmm. I can smell hamburgers. Is that the dinner Bells? ''

'' Bells? Impressive nickname. '' Edward teased but 2 could play this game. I've heard Emmett and I knew just the thing to call him.

'' Oh really Eduardo? ''

'' How do you know that I hate that nickname? ''

'' One word. Emmett. ''

'' I get the picture now.''

I realized dad was watching us only a few seconds later.

'' Oh dad! This is Edward Cullen. Edward this is my dad, Charlie Swan.''

'' It's a pleasure to meet you chief Swan.''

'' Oh please call me Charlie.''

'' So um dad Edward is staying with us to watch the game. Do you mind? ''

'' Of course not. Now back to food. Are we having fries with those hamburgers? ''

I chuckled, said 'yes' and served him his portion. Strangely I had fun watching the game with dad and Cullen. I didn't even notice that it was time to switch bases (**a/n **sorry but I'm absolutely clueless about baseball. (**Br**/**n** so am I) I know a term or two and the basic rules but I'm not sure exactly sure how to use those terms so if something sounds stupid I'm sorry.) So I decided to bring up the subject with the motorbike.

'' So Charlie '' – I started and immediately wished to take my words back. He knew when I called him Charlie I meant business. Too little too late – '' Forks isn't such a big town.''

Both Edward and Charlie looked at me with surprised eyes.

'' Thanks for pointing out the facts. So what about it being small? '' – Charlie asked

'' Well the chances of getting hit by a car are also smaller if you drive carefully.''

'' Yeah and what about it? '' – fortunately he still hasn't grasped the direction of the conversation I started. So I took a deep breath and decided to stop beating around the bush.

'' Listen, I know we've argued many times about this but I'm serious dad. If you allow me to bring my bike here I promise I won't speed at all. I promise to drive in the speed limits and even if I'm going to Seattle or Port Angelis I won't rise up more than 80 km/ph. You know I'm a terrible liar and you can basically read my mind when I'm lying so please, dad, please let me bring my bike here next time I go visit Jake. Please dad! '' – I pleaded after I let it all out.

He started to think. Good he finally listened to me.

'' Don't you like the truck I got you? '' – great! Now we're going to argue about the truck. But if he asked me this, then that meant I've won half of the argument.

'' Of course its great dad but it's too noisy and too... '' – I was about to say slow but I realized that even with my Kawasaki he wouldn't know about my speeding. Even if I was bad at lying speed always gave me life and strength to be more convincing. – '' big'' – I finished. '' not to mention old and probably doesn't have much life left in it. And when it gives up I don't want you to spend more money on a car for me. '' If he said that I have to wait for the car to break I knew a few tricks that can make it stop. But somehow he read my mind.

'' I won't allow you if you break it on purpose! '' – how did Charlie know I was thinking that! – '' But if you promise not to speed and not to break anything, not your truck, not somebody else's, and even yourself, I will allow you. ''

YES! He finally gave up! Finally! I darted up and kissed him giving him a breathtaking hug.

'' Careful Bells, breaking my ribs '' – he warned me.

'' Sorry dad. But I'm so happy. And yes I promise. I will be careful ''

After a while we continued to watch baseball only me and Edward making comments about the players and Charlie fell asleep. After our team won I send Edward to the door.

'' Sorry that I kind of used your presence to talk to Charlie. I knew he wouldn't yell if we had a guest. ''

'' It's OK. But why wouldn't he let you ride a bicycle? And what speeding on a bike? '' – he wondered

'' Oh you got it all wrong! I was talking about a motorbike. Kawasaki Ninja. ''

'' You ride motorbikes? '' – again that surprised face

'' Yeah why not? And why are you so surprised? ''

'' Well to me it seemed like you're the safety-first-type of girl. ''

I opened my eyes widely for a second and then bursted into laughter.

'' WOW Cullen! You're extremely out of track. You don't know me at all. '' – I said when I finally managed to stop laughing.

'' Sorry ''

'' Why? If I wanted people to know me I would be nice to them and I would have apologized to Newton after the suspension. ''

'' By the way, why exactly did you beat him? ''

'' He was using really lame pick up lines and got me annoyed. I've got problems with aggression. ''

'' Oh… So I better not annoy you huh? ''

'' Yeah. Don't wear red. I might pin you with my horns. ''

'' You've got horns? Where? ''

'' I hide them in a drawer. ''

Then we both laughed and he left. Shortly after I helped Charlie up to his bed and I went to sleep.

**EPOV**

While I was driving back home I was thinking of the time spent at Bella's. I thought it would be just studying but in the end I had fun. And I realized that I was interested in Bella. I wanted to know more about her. She wasn't the average girl and most definitely she wasn't an emo. She was interested in baseball. She drove a motorbike. She could cook. Those hamburgers were delicious. She said she had problems with aggression but to me it seemed like she was fighting it. And tops of all she was smart. I mean she tutored me and I actually learned something! I kept wondering if I'll get the chance to complete my list of Bella Swan's personality when I arrived home. I parked my Volvo in the garage and went in the living room. Carlisle was reading a book and next to him Esme was sketching something. Emmett was playing video games and Alice was doing her nails. She saw me coming first and greeted me cheerfully '' Hi Edward! How was at Bella's? '' with that question Carlisle and Esme looked up and Emmett paused the game to stare at me. I felt as if I was in prison and they were my guards.

'' Well, first she tutored me for about an hour or two and then she asked me to stay for dinner. She fried potatoes and made us hamburgers and we ate them as we watched the game.''

And then Emmett interrupted '' What? You two watched baseball? ''

'' Not just us. Charlie joined shortly after the game began. And after the baseball finished I came home. '' – I finished quickly.

Carlisle and Emmett seemed satisfied with the short info I gave them but Esme and Alice looked like they wanted to know more. And then I got frightened by the look of Alice's face. I could tell by the sparkle of her eyes that she was plotting something. In order not to get the things I didn't say exposed in front of Emmett I went in my room with Alice as my shadow.

'' So what more do you want to know? '' – I asked as I closed the door.

'' You look like you had fun. Tell me more about your evening. Don't spare the details. ''

I knew I had no exit from this situation so I just told her everything. The small talks, the argument she had with Charlie and the talk we had at the door.

'' So that's it. '' – I finished – '' nothing more happened. ''

'' You didn't say anything about biology Edward. '' – that little pixie knew her way around...

'' Ugh, I have to tell you that too? ''

'' Yeah. But if you want the pictures from my 6th birthday spread in school that's OK. Don't tell me anything. ''

Again that threat. When I was 7 on Alice's 6th birthday she dressed me and Emmett like ballerinas with tutus. We looked like homos. Mom took pictures and now everything Alice wants from us, she gets it. So I told her about my conversation with Bella during biology. Then her eyes got all sparkly again.

'' What do you plan on asking me? There's nothing left to tell you! '' – I told her.

'' Oh, I know I just want to meet Bella. From what you told me I think she's a nice person, just everybody misunderstood her. Will you introduce me, Edward? I want to know more about her. ''

Then I felt something sting me. I wanted to be the first one to discover Bella's true personality. But still I nodded. Alice then smiled so brightly that I covered my eyes pretending her smile blinded me like the sun. Then she smacked me and danced out of my room.

Then I changed and went to bed. I tossed for a while not being able to sleep and so I started planning how to encounter Bella tomorrow. I should probably go to her truck when I hear its engine or sit next to her in the cafeteria. I felt like Alice now plotting how to capture poor Bella and laughed at myself. While I was staring at the ceiling, millions of questions popped in my head and after a while I fell asleep humming '' Lips of an angel ''**.**

**a/n: **_Well that's my first chapter. Actually I have written up to chap. 4 and even started writing chap. 5... on paper. But I was grounded so I didn't have the time to write it on the PC. But now that I have my dear computer back I'll do my best to write the rest of the story ASAP. __**Please review**__ and thank you for reading._


	2. Chapter 2

**Note: **_here goes chap 2 it's shorter than 1but still I hope you like it. I do not own Naruto um… I mean Twilight but I don't own Naruto either. Then what do I own? My computer I guess, but no I have to share it with certain people (everybody else at home). Anyway back to disclaimer. I'm not making any profit from this story I'm just writing it for fun. Enjoy!_

EPOV

Once again after breakfast I had to give Alice a lift. Today Emmett decided to take his jeep.

'' So Edward, how are you going to introduce me to Bella? I can't wait to meet her.'' Alice said

'' Well I was thinking maybe when she arrives with her truck or during lunch break. Your choice. ''

'' Oh you'll introduce me at the truck but we'll ask her more questions at lunch. How do you feel about that? ''

'' Sounds good to me ''

And the rest of the ride Alice was listing the questions she was going to ask Bella. I barely listened but I almost couldn't find questions I haven't thought of. When we arrived Emmett's jeep was already parked and Rosalie and Emmett were making out on the front seat. Jasper was standing next to Rose's BMV with a disgusted look on his face. When we parked he opened Alice's door and said:

'' I hope we don't look like them when we're kissing '' and gave Alice a quick peck on the cheek.

'' Don't worry Jazz. Unlike Emmett you can keep your hands to yourself. '' Alice said and then whispered something to her boyfriend that made them both laugh. I got a felling I didn't want them to tell me the joke.

'' Oh Jazz, today at lunch we're going to sit next to Bella Swan. ''

'' Why? I don't mean I don't like her. But it's just weird. You want to get to know her so she will become nice and friendly and everybody will like her? ''

'' WOW Jasper! You know me so well. '' and then she pulled him down and kissed him passionately. I cleared my throat but they didn't stop. I rolled my eyes and I was about to pat Jasper's shoulder when a loud roar of an engine approached my ears. Then Alice stopped making out with my best friend and pulled me and him toward the direction of the old red truck. We arrived when Bella parked and when she saw us, she smiled and jumped out of the driver's seat.

'' ¡Hola!¿Qué tal? '' (**a/n **for those who can't speak Spanish this means Hi! How are you?) Did she know I hated Spanish or was she just being nice in her own way? I knew how to answer those simple questions but I decided not because she would ask more and then I would be doomed.

'' I'm fine thanks. Bella this is my sister Alice and her boyfriend Jasper. Alice, Jasper this is Bella. '' I introduced them and Alice jumped forward and hugged Bella. I thought she would push her away but she just smiled and returned the hug.

'' It's nice to meet you Alice, Jasper '' she said and let go of Alice to shake Jasper's hand.

'' The pleasure's all ours. '' they both said.

'' WOW! Did you practice this? '' Bella teased

'' Naw, they just spend **a lot** of time together doing all sorts of things and it comes naturally. '' I joined her joke '' so what's your first class? ''

'' I think it's history. What about you guys? ''

'' I have math '' I said

'' We have gym '' Jasper said instead of Alice.

'' Bella, would you mind us sitting with you at lunch? '' Alice pleaded using her puppy eyes.

'' I don't mind but you have to listen to me talking to Jake. Since last night I haven't called him and he's gonna rip me to pieces. He wants details on the tutoring last night. Just like a girl. '' when Bella said that I wanted to ask her who Jake was but then the first bell rang and all of us headed to class.

BPOV

All my morning classes were boring and I couldn't wait for the lunch break. I wanted to talk to Jacob and the second good reason was that I met Alice Cullen this morning. I was happy and I wanted to get to know her and her brother Edward. What did I just think? Edward Cullen? WTH? I'm going insane! I am interested in the freaking Edward Cullen. Well I hope that the interest is only for friendship because he's way out of my league. And plus he's not my type. After the bell announcing lunch break rang I quickly dialed Jake's number. I had to tell him a lot and I didn't want everything to be heard of the Cullens. Some things had to be kept secret from them.

'' **Yellow. Bells you callin' me first. That's new. Oh wait it isn't. You didn't call me last night. Why? ''**

'' Well Cullen stayed for dinner and we watched the game. ''

'' **You watched baseball together? Hold it! Did you say Cullen? Is it that Alice person you've told me about? '' **

'' No it's her brother Edward. ''

'' **Uuuuuuu! A boy. You like him? '' **

'' No! I mean I like him like a friend but I don't like him like him. ''

'' **What? I'm lost. ''**

'' I like him the way I like you right now. As a friend. Not the way you like Nessie. You got it now? ''

'' **Yep. So why didn't you wait me to call? ''**

'' 'Cause we talk all break long and today I'm sitting with the Cullens. ''

'' **Cool. Later when I call you, you have to tell me everything. ''**

'' Sure '' – as I said that I saw Edward and Alice waving at me like idiots. I smiled widely and sat next to them. – '' And BTW Jake I've got bad news for you. ''

'' **What? Who stole my lunch? ''**

'' Nobody, freak. Your lunch is in your bag where you put this morning. I guess it should be the front pocket. The one with the button. ''

'' **Found it! ****So what's the news? ''**

'' This weekend I'm coming. ''

'' **That's not news Bells. That's called….. Um……. ''**

'' Habit. Man you're stupid. But anyhow…. When I come this weekend I'm taking the truck ''

'' **You always do. ''**

'' You still don't get it huh? I'm taking my bike back. Charlie finally said yes. ''

'' **Awesome! Wait! Does that mean I don't get to drive it anymore? '' **

'' You got that right Einstein. ''

'' **So I got 4 days left huh? ''**

'' Yep. ''

'' **Oki then Nessie's comin'. ****Got to go. ''**

'' TTYL Jakester. ''

'' **Bye Bells. ''**

When I closed the phone everyone was really interested in the pattern of the table.

'' Indeed this is a very wooden table. What do you think Edward? Is it pine or mahogany?'' I teased them.

'' Ha-ha-ha. So we're busted huh? ''

'' No, not at all. Maybe a little. But I told you I had to talk first so it's my fault. ''

'' So what are you having for lunch? '' Alice peeked in my lunch box.

'' Fish from yesterday, or the day before. I don't know but it's still better than chewing the environment garbage they serve here. ''

'' Yeah, I can't stand it either. So that's why mom makes us sandwiches. '' Edward said.

'' And what about Emmett? Whole bread with a large ham and half bottle of ketchup? ''

'' No, but you're close. He eats half bread with a large piece of ham but he doesn't like ketchup in sandwiches. '' Alice explained.

'' Speaking of Emmett, where is he? '' Jasper asked.

'' I saw the coach call him. Maybe they have to discuss new strategies. '' Edward said

'' Oh, now you're starting to talk about football! '' when Alice said that her face made a funny expression, like she ate a bitter lemon. Then Rosalie and Emmett sat on the table with two tablets of cafeteria food. Both of the tablets were in front of Emmett.

'' Oh, Emmett pigging out again? '' Edward teased

'' Emmett, Rosalie this is Bella. Bella the pig over there is Emmett and the pretty girl next to him is Rosalie. '' Alice introduced us.

'' Hello. Do you speak pig Latin because I need some help in that class? ''

Then Emmett's booming laughter shake the school.

'' You're funny. I'm surprised that a loner birdie like you has a sense of humour. As for you Alice, I hope you don't like that shirt of yours a lot because it's gonna stink like cafeteria food from now on. '' as he said that he threw a good handful of something that looked like meatballs or brownies and it landed in the dead centre of Alice's shirt. She screamed really loud and as she stood up she caught Emmett's tablet and threw it over him. Then she and Rosalie run to the bathroom or somewhere else to clean or change the shirt. After a few minutes of silence I said:

'' So I think I can hear again. What about you guys? '' then all three of them started to laugh.

'' Seriously, where have you been hiding all those years? You're so funny. '' Emmett asked me.

'' Well I fell in a hole but the mouse who lived there kicked me out today. Ah… I miss Marsha! She was such a good house keeper. She always separated the traps and the cheese in two lines so we can eat without getting hurt and we could use the traps later to put them in the janitor's pockets. You should have seen the face he made when the trap snapped shut with his finger inside. ''

The booming laughter of Emmett shakes the cafeteria again. When he managed to stop there were tears in his eyes. After that he started to talk about football strategies. The expressions of the boys' faces when I joined the discussion were so priceless that I was glad I had my camera on me. I quickly snapped a couple of shots of their shocked faces and then I started laughing. This was my best lunch break since I started studying in Forks High.

EPOV

The last thing I remember of the lunch break was Bella saying some really smart comment about football. When I snapped out of it an actual football ball hit me in the head. That meant I was in my last period of the day. So I concentrated on the game harder and after the bell rang I just went to the track-and-field team. I was the fastest long distance runner in school. And after practice I headed home where another surprise was waiting for me. After the shower I went in the living room to watch TV and I saw Bella talking with Alice and Rose. I greeted them and Alice announced:

'' I invited Bella ''

'' I can see that ''

'' She is staying for dinner with Rose and Jazzie. ''

'' Speaking of which, where are the boys? '' Bella asked

'' They have practice. Edward comes home first then is Emmett and then Jasper '' Then I heard the engine of Carlisle's car and I went to help my parents with the groceries. After Emmett and Jasper joined us we decided to play '' Truth or Dare ''. Unfortunately Alice was the king (**a/n** king queen wutevah).

'' Bella, truth or dare? ''

'' I feel like a grade school student. Truth. ''

'' Okey, then. Do you have a boyfriend? '' Alice I love you.

'' Nope, I'm flying solo. ''

'' OK, Emmett, truth or dare? ''

'' Dare '' big mistake bro. We all saw Alice's vicious smile.

'' I dare you to put on a dress. ''

'' Your dresses are too small for me. ''

'' Don't worry I'm prepared for this kind of situation. Rose go to my closet and take the big pink dress in the white paper bag and give it to your boyfriend. '' Emmett made a face and went after Rosalie. Ten minutes later Em, in a pink dress with a lot of glitter entered. I fell on the ground as I was laughing and I was afraid I would pee in my pants from the view.

'' Hey, no pictures! '' Em scolded and I raised my head to see Bella and Alice snapping shots of my poor brother. But I couldn't help him because my stomach hurts really badly. I saw Esme peek through the door, probably worried by all the laughing and I could swear I saw her laugh at her homo looking son. When we finally stopped laughing Emmett was in the room in his normal clothes with an _'I want revenge' _look on his face.

'' Edward, your turn. ''

'' Dare. '' I knew she was going to ask me what I think of Bella if I said truth and I didn't want to respond to questions I didn't know the answer of.

''Kiss Bella. '' I hardly held my jaw from dropping. If there was something worse than answering questions that would probably be it. I looked at Bella and her face wasn't expressing anger or disgust.

'' Um, Bella… do you mind? '' I had to know if she didn't want it

'' Nope, it's just a game right? '' Ouch. Does this mean that if it wasn't for the game she wouldn't kiss me? I stopped thinking and went in front of her. I leaned closer and let our lips touch for a second. Then something pulled me closer: an electric spark, a magnetic pull and Bella's hand behind my head. I deepened the kiss and she responded eagerly. After a couple of seconds or hours I asked permission with my tongue to enter her mouth and Bella opened her mouth. Once our tongues connected they immediately started fighting for dominance. Then someone cleared his throat and as much as I didn't want to, I pulled away to look in Bella's eyes. She was looking at me as if she wanted to continue and I wondered is I looked the same as her. That somebody coughed again and I wished to kill him with a pen. I turned around and sat in my armchair.

'' Edward, I told you to kiss her, not to make out with her. We lost 10 years of our lives looking at you. I mean c'mon! My brother and my best friend! Bah, my eyes still burn. ''

'' Well _you_ told me to kiss her; _I _couldn't help going further... ''

'' Spare the details; I don't want my ears bleeding. '' Emmett _had_ to say something about it.

'' Next, Rosalie, truth or dare? '' Alice turned to the blond goddess.

'' Truth. ''

'' When, where and with who was your first time? ''

'' When I was 16, with Royce in his bedroom. ''

'' Jasper, truth or dare? ''

'' Dare ''

'' Go in the kitchen and fill your underpants with garbage. Please don't be mad at me honey; I just love playing this game. '' I heard Jasper mutter '' Yeah, right '' as he was going in the kitchen. 5 minutes later he came back with his pants full of something and by the smell of it, it really was garbage. All of us started laughing again. Until we calmed down, Jasper had taken a shower and he was glaring at Alice. Now it was Bella's turn to be the king.

'' Emmett, truth or dare? ''

'' Dare '' he was brave. He didn't even know if she liked teasing like Alice or not and he risked finding out.

'' Hm… Go out, take your clothes off and make 3 circles around the house. That was really embarrassing but not as much as the dress.

'' Bella, if you want to see me naked so much, just say the word. '' Of course Emmett wasn't the slightest bit embarrassed by being naked. Bella smacked him and he wined. Wow, Emmett wining from a girl's punch that was a first.

5 minutes later it was my turn. I said '' dare '' because I still didn't want to answer questions.

'' Ok, take one of Emmett's T-shirts; put it on with a belt in the middle, like a dress. Alice you'll do his make up and Rose you're in charge of his hair style. '' Bella was mean. It took Alice and Rose 20 minutes to put make up on me and to do my hair. That was pure torture but not the same type as the laughing and taking pictures part. Even Carlisle saw me. Great! If he asked me about me feeling pretty in girl's clothes I would kill Alice for starting this game.

It was Rose's turn, she said '' truth '' again and Bella asked her

'' If your house was on fire and you could save one person only, would you choose Jasper or Emmett? ''

'' Definitely Emmett. Jasper's annoying enough. I'll call Alice to save him. She has the strength of a weight lifting champion when it comes to things she cares about. ''

'' Ok, Jasper you? ''

'' I would save Emmett also, he's way better than my sister. I'm sure I don't have to wait _him_ to change 10 times before breakfast. ''

'' Humph, I can't help it if you're clueless about fashion. '' Rose said

'' Well, it's good to know that you two have a healthy brother-sister relationship but that wasn't the question. ''

'' I know. Dare. '' Jasper risked even after seeing our torture.

'' You'll be a model in one of Alice's outfits. Put on a skirt with something pretty to match. '' Now that was hilarious or disgusting or both. Jasper in a tiny skirt with his hairy big feet pressed from the small shoes with a 2 inch heel and his belly button reviled by the short top he picked. And surprisingly the outfit matched. But the posing was the best part of the show. It was like nothing I've seen before. Even Alice forgot about her ruined clothes and rolled on the ground with tears running from her eyes.

And then it was her turn. In between deep breathes she managed to say '' truth ''

'' Which one of your brothers would you exchange for a sister? ''

'' Even though today wasn't the first time I've seen them in girl's clothes and make up, they still make really ugly girls. I would give them away both for a cute sister like Rose or you. ''

And it was finally our hour of triumph. Emmett was the next king and by the way his eyes gloated I knew he would revenge all the guys properly. I knew that Bella and Alice were doomed. But then our mother announced that dinner was ready.

'' We will play tomorrow again! I will have my revenge! '' Emmett said pointing at the two girls. They made innocent faces as if they were angels.

Because of the guests mom had made roasted chicken with mushroom sauce and lots of salads for garnish. After she served us I realized that she didn't know who Bella was so I introduced her.

'' Mom, dad, this is Bella Swan. Bella those are my parents Carlisle and Esme Cullen. ''

'' It's a pleasure to meet you. '' Bella smiled politely and her smile took my breath away.

'' The pleasure is all ours. '' Carlisle said with his business smile and Esme just shook Bella's hand over the table.

'' So how was school today? '' Esme asked all of us.

'' Alice threw lunch in my lap mom. '' Emmett whined

'' Only because you threw an UFO at me first. ''

'' Excuse me, UFO? '' Carlisle asked surprised

'' Yeah, Unidentified Food Object. It smelled like meatballs with chocolate '' Alice complained

'' It was a brownie. '' Emmett said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. But it wasn't. Bella turned closer to me and whispered in my ear.

'' Are they in kinder garden or something? '' I was stunned by the feeling of her soft breath brushing my ear. Her hair was so close that I could smell the scent of strawberries and it was probably the best scent I've ever smelt. I quickly snapped out of my awe because I realized she was waiting for my answer.

'' Nah, they aren't that mature yet. Don't underestimate the kids, they're much smarter that those 2 '' Bella giggled and went back to eating her salad. We spent the rest of the evening discussing our day at school and different other subjects. The girls started talking about clothes and I started commenting the baseball game from last night. Emmett, Jasper and Carlisle immediately joined the baseball talk and after a while Bella did too. I was already used to the fact that Bella liked sports and that she could talk about them but the expressions of the rest of people on the table was priceless. Emmett dropped his fork and Jasper's jaw fell, Carlisle was interested and Esme, Alice and Rose were surprised.

'' You like baseball Bella? '' Carlisle asked first.

'' Yeah, but only watching it. Last time I played I dropped the bat on my head. (a/n: I'm talking of personal experience, not a good feeling that thingie hitting your head.) '' We all started laughing even Bella, with a slight blush on her creamy cheeks. It was then that hit me. Not the bat but the realization. I liked Bella. Wow, that was a fast turn of the tables. First I ignored her, then I wanted to befriend her and now I liked her. In just 2 days. Well, the ignoring part was more than a year but the rest of it happened way too fast…

After the dessert Jasper, Rosalie and Bella left the house. I went in my room after I visited the bathroom answering the nature call and brushing my teeth. I spent half the night tossing in my bed thinking of Bella and how to make her like me. She told us that she doesn't have a boyfriend but I wondered who that Jake person was. He was in almost all of her childhood memories, if not all of them. I had to know if he was more than a best friend. When I was tired of thinking but not enough to fall asleep I took my I-pod and played ''Lips of an angel'' on a repeat mode.

BPOV

When I went back home Charlie was already asleep in his room. After I took a shower and brushed my teeth I went to bed. I couldn't stop thinking of that kiss with Cullen. It was gentle in the beginning but then I felt some kind of magnetic pull and before I knew it I pulled his head closer to mine. To my surprise he deepened the kiss and he even slipped his tongue in my mouth. And I permitted him to do so. I was sure if Alice didn't clear her throat we would keep on going for a long time. I wondered if I liked him. I used the trick Jacob's dad, Billy thought me. '' Close your eyes and the first thing you see, it's the thing you love most. '' So I closed my eyes and only a couple of seconds after the dojo I saw Edward's face. So it was true. I liked Edward. Sigh! He would never notice me. Not with all the pretty girls around him. I had to admit that Rosalie was a freaking goddess and Alice was the prettiest petite girl I've ever met. And I was plane. I didn't like wearing make up and my clothes weren't fashionable. I'm wearing brands but only sport's like 'Puma ', 'Nike 'and 'Adidas '. Most girls, Rose and Alice too, wore brands like 'Prada ', 'Gucci ', 'Channel ' and all the others I haven't heard of.

And then it hit me like a lightning in a stormy night. I didn't know if he actually had a girlfriend. I knew that most of the time he was single but even I have heard of his short time girlfriends like Jessica, Lauren and that Russian girl Tanya with whom Edward had a long distance relationship. I tossed in my bed for another hour or so with all kind of Edward related thoughts and I understood that I needed something to put me asleep. I took my I-pod and scrolled down my playlist. When I found 'Lips of an angel' I pushed the repeat button and leaned back to my pillow. I drifted to sleep after 2 or 3 times listening to my favourite lullaby.

_**a/n: **__Sorry it took me such a long time writing it but I had exams, then I started working on my other projects and before I realized it, it was summer and I spend a lot of time outside now. But now I hope I'll progress faster with this story. Thank you for reading I hope you enjoyed it and __**please review**__. _

_Have you ever heard of 'Lips of an angel'? _


	3. Chapter 3

_**Note: **__my birthday went on awesome, beach and a sleepover, what more a person can ask for? And now that it's be gone to be gone I'm starting to write once again with the mature mind of a 15 year old. I wish. I don't own Twilight or any of its characters so nobody sue me; I'm not making money out of this story! _

EPOV

I couldn't wait to get to school. I even speeded a little because Alice went with Emmett's jeep. When I parked my Volvo I saw Bella's truck. Before I headed there Newton came to me. That boy was pathetic. I knew I was an idiot but that boy was worse, he was an accessory to an idiot. He was with me only to get girls, so far he caught my ex Jessica. Not a big catch.

'' Hey Eddie! You never told me what happened at the Swan freak house. Did you find any drugs? ''

'' Why do you want some? '' I hated when people called me Eddie.

'' Chill dude! So tell me what happened? ''

'' You want details? ''

'' Yeah I wanna know what her house was like. ''

'' It was a house. Two floors we were in the living room on the first floor. I saw nothing more. ''

'' Did she have a TV? ''

'' No Mike she's a caveman. '' I started being sarcastic but judging by his expression he actually believed me. '' Of course she does idiot. It was a plasma. ''

'' Why are you so angry at me? ''

'' No reason '' _because you're an idiot _''I'm in a bad mood '' _which came along with you._

'' Okey then see ya at lunch. ''

'' I don't think so, I'll be sitting next to Bella and I'm not sure she'll be happy if you came along. ''

'' Hah, as if she can scare me. ''

'' Then why did you let her beat you? ''

'' Man, I can't hit a woman and Swan is some kind of a freak. Maybe she's not a human, her muscles were freaky. ''

'' Yeah, yeah, yeah '' I said and finally got to Bella's truck.

She was lying in her truck, her feet outside her window and her head on the passenger's seat, her eyes closed. I got scared, what if she was sick. I knocked on the window and she opened her eyes. When she saw me, she smiled and I felt relieve rushing through my body. She wasn't sick and I was happy for that.

'' So…. Why are you sleeping in your truck? ''

'' I woke up 5 this morning. ''

'' Why? ''

'' Sleeping disorder. I get nightmares. ''

'' What kind of nightmares? ''

'' I don't trust you enough to tell you yet. ''

'' So it's personal huh? ''

'' Yep. ''

'' Bugs? ''

'' Nope. But sometimes they're there. ''

'' Snakes? ''

'' Stop guessing. You're freezing. ''

'' So you won't tell me? ''

'' If I tell you, will you leave me alone? ''

'' Yes. ''

'' I still won't. '' She grinned '' and no puppy eyes don't work with me. ''

'' In that case, Alice is doomed. '' We both laughed and I changed the subject '' what's your first class today? ''

'' Dunno, I think geography. We have biology together today right? ''

'' Yep, 4th period. '' and I can't wait for it.

'' Are you sitting at lunch with me today too? ''

'' I think Alice thinks so. Do you mind? ''

'' Not at all. I have gym second period and I'll be calling Jake then. ''

'' Won't the teacher be mad at you? ''

'' I'm excused from PE this year. ''

'' Why? ''

'' You're a curious little thing, aren't you? ''

'' I'm not little. ''

'' You didn't deny the little part. ''

'' Why are you changing the subject? ''

'' Because I feel like it. ''

'' Am I not trustworthy? ''

'' You are, but right now around you there are people who are not. And frankly I don't even like half of them, entrusting them with my secret is way down on my 'to do' list. ''

'' So if we're alone you'll answer my questions? ''

'' If _you_ answer _mine_. ''

'' I will. ''

'' And you won't share with Alice, I gotta tell her first. She would be hurt if I didn't tell her personally. ''

'' Fine by me. ''

'' Did she tell you? ''

'' Apparently not, since I have no idea what you're talking about. ''

'' I'm sleeping over at your house Thursday night and Friday we're going to school together.''

'' Why Thursday? If you come Friday you can make a longer party because you don't have to wake up early. ''

'' Friday I'm sleeping over at Jacob's ''

Of course the bell would ring. When I learned something that awakened 100 questions I didn't have the time to ask it. I really wanted to know why she would sleep over at a boy's house that wasn't her boyfriend. Then I remembered that she would sleep over in my house too. Did that Jacob guy have a sister so Bella would be sleeping in her room? So much more questions were popping in my head that I almost hit a wall. If somebody saw that, they would think that I totally lost it. Which I did.

BPOV

It was second period already and I had gym. I went in my truck and played Manowar as background music. Then I dialled Jake's phone number. (a/n: Sorry Jake's fans I don't have it. *sigh*)

'' **Hey Bells. Thanks to you, I'm skipping Spanish. ''**

'' Sorry. ''

'' **Who said I mind? ''**

'' You don't like Spanish? Since when? ''

'' **I don't know, since I'm bad at it. ''**

'' Then you mean since you started learning it. ''

'' **Probably yeah. Enough about me. Give me the story. ''**

'' What story? ''

'' **The you and that Cullen dude story, duuuuuuh! '' **

'' Once upon a time, there was a biology teacher. He told his students to have lab partners and the village idiot Edward was paired up with the most intelligent scientist in the city. Since the scientist didn't want to do all the work by herself she tutored the idiot and after the tutoring session they played the magic box to watch baseball. The next day the village idiot introduced his pixie sister to the scientist. She was a very friendly creature and she invited the scientist to a dinner. Before the royal meal was ready all the guests played the 'oh so famous' game 'Truth or dare'. The little pixie turned evil and made her brother kiss the scientist. Then they had the royal meal and the scientist went home and went to bed peacefully. The end. ''

'' **So you're the scientist, Edward the village idiot and his sister the pixie? ''**

'' Yep. ''

'' **Ok, so far I've got 2 questions. When he kissed you, did you like it? And more importantly, what did you eat? '' **

'' We ate roasted chicken with mushroom sauce. ''

'' **Awesome! Ask the receipt and make it for me. '' **

'' Do not worry my darling, I already has it. ''

'' **Sweet. And what about the first question? Are you avoiding the subject on purpose, distracting me with food? ''**

'' Yep. Is it working? ''

'' **Yes. Enough now. ****Did you like the kiss or not? ''**

'' I liked it. ''

'' **Was he better than me? ''**

'' Yep. ''

'' **Meanie! '' **

'' Yep. ''

'' **I will hate you for ever and ever! ''**

'' Yep. ''

'' **What's your name? ''**

'' Yep. ''

'' **Ok stop that! ''**

'' Yep. ''

'' **You're annoying! ''**

'' Yep. ''

'' **By the count of 10 you will stop or I will brake your bike. 1- ''**

'' If there's even a scratch on my motorbike when I get it, I'm telling Nessie what you told me the first time we met her! ''

'' **You wouldn't ''**

'' Wouldn't I? ''

'' **Oh, you're good. '' **

'' Thank you, thank you very much. '' I imitated Elvis Presley's voice.

'' **You know with that voice you just have to eat a little more hamburgers, wear shiny clothes and you're the second Elvis Presley. Or 2002****nd. You know all those Las Vegas Elvis wanna-bees. Why don't you join them? '' **

'' Shut up! ''

'' **Fine, fine! So ****when are you coming? ''**

'' Friday after school, I'll sleep over at your house after the bonfire. ''

'' **Any other plans for the weekend? ''**

'' I'll just ride my ol' Betsy. ''

'' **Stop calling your bike Betsy! It's embarrassing. ''**

'' Yeah, yeah, yeah. ''

'' **Is that real 'yeah, yeah, yeah' or 'stop talking to me I'll do whatever I want yeah, yeah, yeah'? '' **

'' Yeah, yeah, yeah. '' There was a dead silence for a minute and then I said '' Oh, I'm sleeping over at Cullen's this Thursday. ''

'' **So far ahead in your relationship already? ''**

'' Pervert! I'll be in Alice's room with Rose too. We're having a girl's night. ''

'' **Will you tell them your story during the 'girl talk'? ''**

'' Yeah, I think I can trust them. ''

'' **Are you sure? ''**

'' Jake, don't worry. They aren't gossip girls. ''

'' **I just worry you know. ''**

'' Thank you, mother, but I'm fine. ''

'' **Children *tear* they grow up so fast! *sob* ''**

'' Har, har. Class is almost over, we gotta move to our next rooms' right? ''

'' **Yep. ''**

'' Well then I'll call you tomorrow. ''

'' **Okey. ''**

'' And BTW I'll talk on the loudspeaker if I call you during the sleep over. ''

'' **Okey. ''**

'' Bye. ''

'' **Love ya Bells, take care. '' **

'' Love you too. ''

EPOV

Finally it was lunch break. I almost ran to the cafeteria and I wasn't surprised that I was the first one there. I saved our table and when the other students came in I saw Emmett coming closer, a freshman tailing him carrying his food.

'' Torturing the fresh meat huh Em? ''

'' Of course, if I don't, who else will? ''

After a while all the rest came in, Jazz, Rose, Bella and Alice sat next to us.

'' So today we continue our game, right? '' Emmett asked with a vicious smile. By the dark circles under his eyes I could tell he didn't sleep last night, plotting his revenge.

'' Listen, Em, why don't we continue this game tomorrow when Rose, Bella and Jasper will be sleeping over at our house? '' I suggested

'' Jazzy darling, you're sleeping over too? ''

'' Yeah, Edward invited me. ''

'' I thought if most of us will be sleeping over, why not all of us? And while we're at it, we can throw a little party with the 6 of us and do something together. '' when I said that, Alice glared at me.

'' No we won't! I agree we finish our game before dinner but after the meal we'll be having a girl's night. ''

'' What if before dinner we don't have enough time to finish it, like last time? ''

'' I don't know or care. Thursday we're having a girl talk. Maybe we can finish it Friday, after school. ''

'' Sorry but Friday I'm not playing. ''

'' Why Bella? '' Alice asked her.

'' There's a bonfire in La Push with all my friends there: Jake, Nessie, Seth, Leah, Quil, Embry, Emily, Sam, Paul, Rebecca, Jared and his girlfriend. ''

'' Wow, that's quite the company you've got there. '' Emmett whistled.

'' Yeah, I haven't seen them in a week and I miss them so there's no way I'm missing that bonfire. After it's done I'll be sleeping over at Jake's so I guess I'm leaving poor Charlie on the mercy of Chinese food and pizza. '' Then Alice leaned closer to Bella and whispered something, Bella nodded and smiled. At the same time Emmett leaned and told me

'' Hey kiddo, '' I groaned '' I'll sneak in a mike in Alice's room tonight, tell Jasper to distract her after school. Pass it on. '' I told Jazz the same think and he nodded.

'' If you guys are plotting something to ruin our girl's night… '' Alice started

'' What? Tell us on mom? You're such a kid Alice! ''

'' Well I was actually thinking of making a school blog with embarrassing pictures of the 3 of you but the tell you on mom thing's not a bad idea, thanks Em. ''

'' What embarrassing pictures? '' Jazz asked the wrong question, releasing Alice's wrath. Jasper must have had a death wish. Alice glared at him.

'' The once from yesterday, childhood pictures of Edward and Emmett and the pictures of Jasper only I have seen (a/n: minds out of the guts peoples, I'm talking/writing about Jasper's makeovers Alice has done with some silly suits like a purple tuxedo with yellow polka dots, and yes I have seen such). '' Alice said in one breath.

'' Come again? ''

'' Check your ears grandpa! '' She yelled in my ear, if I could hear before, now I couldn't '' Edward seriously, didn't you hear what I said? ''

'' You said it so fast, I doubt anyone heard it. ''

'' Not my problem. ''

'' Peace! Don't eat us Alice! '' I had to stop her before the situation got worse. We all laughed at that, including the main pixie herself.

'' So today we won't play? '' Emmett looked sad in a way

'' No Emmie, we won't '' that won me a ball of his lunch in my face

'' Ah, Edward, you look so attractive now that I can't see your face. '' Em teased me

'' Well, the burn in my eyes is gone so I feel better too. I think not seeing your ugly face Emmett is what's causing the fire in my eyes. ''

'' How I wish I had your luck Eddie boy, my eyes still burn. '' Alice sighed

'' I can arrange that. ''

'' If you dare, Emmett, I will 'arrange' for your punishment to last a week longer. ''

'' Um, guys, as you have probably noticed, I can't see clearly right now, so can you at least hand me a napkin. '' after I said that, I felt someone cleaning my face. When I received my vision back, I saw it was Bella.

'' I can see! It's a miracle! '' I yelled and opened my arms widely looking at the ceiling.

'' Edward close your mouth or this thing, whatever it is, will fall in it. '' Bella scolded me

'' Ma'am, yes, ma'am. ''

'' Bella, why are you cleaning him? '' Rose asked

'' You know the kids in kinder garden. They can't do anything by themselves. ''

'' Okey, I'm officially offended. ''

'' Oh c'moooooon! '' The bell rang. '' C'mon Edward we have biology. ''

I decided to pout so all the way to the classroom. When we sat on our seats I waited for Bella to apologize but she turned her back on me so I wouldn't see what she was drawing.

'' Hey what are you drawing? ''

'' I thought you weren't talking to me Mr. Pouty face. ''

'' I wasn't, but I am now. Show me. '' she handed me a list with some lines on it

'' I was trying to make my pen work. '' she grinned. '' I'm good even when I'm bad. ''

'' Don't forget that you're modest too. ''

'' Yep, that's on my personality list too. '' Then class started.

After the bell, announcing the end of 4th period rang we walked out of biology lab.

'' Are you coming today? In my house I mean. ''

'' Nope, I've got to cook enough food for Charlie to last till Saturday. ''

'' But you promised you would tell me. '' I pouted

'' I said I will but I didn't tell you when. ''

'' So you really don't want me to know? ''

'' And you really want to know. '' I nodded '' I'm sure you'll hear it all from the mike Emmett will hide in Alice's room. ''

'' How did you know? ''

'' I have sharp years. '' I pulled her hair to reveal her earlobes.

'' They're not that sharp. ''

'' But they get sharper when the night comes. I'm an elf and when the moon rises I turn in my true form. ''

'' Is that your secret? ''

'' Nope, everyone knows that. ''

'' But I didn't know until now. Does that make me a nobody? ''

'' Yep. ''

'' You're extremely mean. ''

'' Yep. ''

'' We've got to go to class. ''

'' Yep. ''

'' See ya. ''

'' Yep. ''

'' Are you going to repeat that a lot? ''

'' Yep. ''

'' It's annoying you know? ''

'' Yep. ''

'' Oh, bye. ''

'' Yep. ''

I couldn't wait till tomorrow night because I was sure I would finally hear her big secret. I wanted to know. I really wanted to know. I really, really wanted to know.

_**a/n: **__I know that this chapter is mainly dialogues and it's shorter that the others but in the next one there will be Bella's big secret so I hope I can write it soon. I'm really happy now because the summer is finally getting better for me. All of my friends are here and every single day I see at least one of them. Well anyway… I'm glad that you've read my story and I really hope you liked it. I appreciate reviews :)_

_**(: Gaby :)**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Note: **__A lot more people than I thought like this story. Thank you for reading it, I'm happy to know that people acknowledge my ideas. _

_I met the boy whom I've hated most of my life just yesterday and he seemed… grown up. I mean he wasn't annoying as before and I think that now we can actually be friends. That's a twist; well… life sure is full of surprises. I dedicate this chapter to our new formed friendship… naaah, I'd rather dedicate it to my friend SGRaider. Enjoy and yeah I don't own the characters of Twilight, Stephanie Meyer does and I'm not making money out of this story. _

EPOV

Finally it was Thursday after school. I took Jasper in my Volvo while Alice rode with Bella in her truck and Emmett went in Rose's BMW.

When we arrived home, my mom had made enough popcorn for the USA army. Emmett ate one whole bowl before the girls arrived. It was his hour of triumph.

'' Okey-dokey. I'm the king. First is Edward. ''

'' Dare. ''

'' Lick this bowl. ''

'' Em, you can do so much better. ''

'' I'll be merciful with you because you haven't harmed my pride, yet. ''

'' Fine. ''

'' Go doggy, nice puppy. '' I heard Alice as I was licking the inside of the bowl.

'' Rosie, your turn. ''

'' Dare. ''

'' Take your bra off through your sleeve. ''

A minute later Emmett had put Rosalie's bra on his head like a hat.

'' Jazz? ''

'' Dare. ''

'' Put a bowl of popcorn on your head and walk 3 circles around the table without spilling any popcorn. Show us how models walk. ''

It took a while but Jasper was successful in the end.

'' Alice, it's go time. '' his eyes were gloating. He was smiling in a way that made everyone scared, except for Alice

'' I won't disappoint you dear brother so I'll say dare. ''

'' Muahahahaha. Go out and roll on the ground, put some leaves in your hair as effect. Then go in the garage and touch my jeep's engine, Rose will show you where it is. '' Alice opened her puppy eyes but Em was merciless. '' No can do cupcake. I'm not gonna change it and if you don't do it you have to eat a raw egg mixed with raw liver. ''

'' Fine, fine, fine, I'll do it. ''

Ten minutes later Alice looked like a forest creature with black, oily hands.

'' Ah, I love the smell of forest, don't you guys? It smells like… revenge! It's your turn now Bella ''

'' Even thou you're not my brother and I don't care if you're disappointed I'll say dare too.''

'' Good girl, now take your shirt off. ''

'' I'd rather eat that mixture you've been talking about. '' Bella's voice was so certain and cold that I had goose-bumps on my back.

'' C'mon Bells, it's not a bad one either. Compared to what you two did to me the other day I'm an angel. ''

'' I said I'll eat the raw egg with the liver thing. ''

'' If you say so. ''

Five minutes later she actually ate it, and she didn't vomit.

'' Great stomach Bella, even thou I really wanted to see you naked. '' that earned Emmett a smack from Rose. He smiled innocently '' Will you please show us later Bella? ''

'' Nope, N-O-P-E, that spells Nope. ''

'' But why? ''

'' Emmett I told you puppy eyes don't work on me, oh wait I told Edward that. Anyway I'm telling you now; puppy eyes don't work on me. ''

'' Ok, I'm the king now. '' I said to stop the argument '' Rosalie? ''

'' Truth. ''

'' How much money do you want to kill Mr. Banner? ''

'' I'll do it for free. ''

'' Jasper? ''

'' Dare. ''

'' Smoke a cigar. '' I was feeling like being mean. I knew he hated smoking so I wanted him angry. 5 minutes after coughing and choking he was finally done. He just glared at me.

'' Alice? ''

'' Truth. ''

'' If Jasper went abroad, would you start dating? And if yes, with who? ''

'' I don't think I'll get a boyfriend but maybe I'll go on a couple of dates once in a while. I mean who can resist the charm of the wonderful Eric? He is so cute! NOT! ''

'' Moving on, Bella? ''

'' Truth. ''

'' Who was your last boyfriend '' I held my breath

'' Jacob. '' I held my jaw from dropping and turned to Emmett.

'' And you dear brother, what are you saying? ''

'' Dare, and remember I was merciful with you. ''

'' Yeah I remember. Sing '' I'm a Barbie girl '' and dance too. ''

'' Isn't that a really girly song? ''

'' Yep. ''

'' I don't know the lyrics. ''

'' I think Alice has them, print them for him. ''

'' Okie-dokie boss. ''

After Alice gave him the lyrics the show was hilarious. Emmett made a fool out of himself and the singing was something I never wanted to hear again, if I ever regained my hearing back.

'' Emmett, you were so off key that I think I lost vision in my left eye. '' Bella laughed and Emmett glared at me.

'' Okey then, my turn. Jasper? '' Rose said

'' Truth. ''

'' Who do you hate the most and why? ''

'' Tylor, because in kinder garden he lost my tennis ball and broke my first tennis racket. ''

'' Real mature Jasper. '' Rose rolled her eyes.

'' Alice you? ''

'' Dare. ''

'' Hm….. Kiss…..Bella. ''

'' What's with you people and kissing me? ''

'' Do you mind? ''

'' No, Alice, I don't. I was just wondering. ''

'' Well, you're our new toy so it's only natural for us to kiss you. '' Rose smiled. Then Alice stood up and kissed Bella for a couple of seconds.

'' That's what I asked you to do the other time Edward. ''

'' Yeah, yeah, yeah, now shut up. ''

'' Bella? ''

'' Truth. ''

'' How long did you date that Jacob guy? ''

'' 6 years. ''

'' Wow, that's a lot of time. You Emmett? ''

'' I didn't date Jacob. ''

'' I know you didn't but that's not what I was asking. ''

'' Fine, dare. ''

'' Make out with the king. ''

'' That's an easy task. '' he grabbed her by the hips in his lap and they started making out.

'' Get a room! '' Alice yelled and Emmett showed her a nice finger gesture. 5 minutes later Rose pulled away.

'' And you Edward? ''

'' I don't want to make out with you so I'll say truth. ''

'' Did you break up with Tanya? '' Strike one!

'' I haven't seen her sign up soon. ''

'' So that's a no? '' Strike two!

'' It's not like we were serious or something, I wrote her an e-mail last night but she hasn't responded yet. ''

'' Do we have time for me to be the king? '' Jasper asked hopefully

'' Mom, is dinner ready? '' Emmett yelled across the closed door. Mom opened the door and said

'' Not yet darlings, wait another half an hour. ''

'' Thanks mom. '' Alice said and Esme disappeared in the kitchen.

'' So Alice, truth or dare? ''

'' Dare. ''

'' Take one of Emmett's pants and put both of your legs in one of his trouser leg. Then come here hopping up and down like a little bunny on drugs. '' When Alice completed her task, she was quite the view. She still had leaves in her hair and hopping up and down in Emmett's pants made everyone laugh and take pictures. ''

'' Bella you? ''

'' Truth. ''

'' How far did you go with Jacob? ''

'' Phoenix I think, oh no wait we went on a school trip to Italy. Ah Roma, Roma! ''

'' That's not what I meant. Did you guys do 'it'? ''

'' Yeah we did 'it' when we were 9th grade on a party in Phoenix. ''

'' Emmett? ''

'' Dare. ''

'' Read 3 pages of 'Midsummer night's dream' and change your voices according to the roles. '' Jasper was a genius.

'' Emmett, cross the acting career from your future jobs list; you're no good at it. '' Jasper said through his laughs and the mature adult Emmett was, he stuck his tongue out.

'' Edward? ''

'' Truth. ''

'' Do you like Bella? '' Strike three! And you're out! I choked on my coke. Emmett didn't do things better patting my back. I was out of breath and when I finally regained composure I whispered '' yes '' and felt the blood immediately go up to my cheeks.

'' Dude, you look like a tomato! '' Of course Emmett would do things worse! Why don't you as well put it in the newspaper?

'' Ok, Rose your turn. ''

'' Truth. ''

'' Have you ever though of breaking up with Emmett? ''

'' Not yet. ''

'' And that concludes our game. '' Alice said really loud and then mom called us for dinner.

APOV

After dinner we separated on groups. Me, Rose and Bella went in my room and the boys decided to use Edward's room.

'' Ok, girls, in case you're not familiar with the rules of girl talk, we have to be in out pj's to do it. '' I looked around to make sure the guys aren't spying on us. The door was closed, the window's curtain was pulled and the door to the terrace was locked from the inside. Then I saw Bella biting her lip.

'' What's wrong Bella? ''

'' Um, when I take my shirt off, you might get scared. ''

'' Why? Do you have an eye between your breasts? ''

'' Nope they're two so I can see better in the dark. '' we all laughed but then Bella turned serious again. '' seriously, that's not it. ''

'' Then it is….? ''

'' Um…. I have a…. scar. ''

'' So? Is it big? '' she nodded and took her shirt off. She turned her back on us and both rose and I gasped. That sucker was huge! From her left shoulder all the way down to the right part of the lower back. It was about one centimetre wide at its widest part. Now I knew why she didn't wear fashionable clothes. And since there was another shorter scar on the front side of her shoulder she couldn't wear T-shirts because it could be easily seen.

'' What happened to you? '' I managed to ask a couple of minutes after the shock.

'' It's a long story so we better put our pj's on. ''

We quickly changed and sat on my big bed. Then Bella breathed in and began

'' Since I was a little kid I've been living in Phoenix with my mom. Our neighbours were the Blacks but Billy missed La Push so he returned here with his daughter Rebecca. Jacob's parents aren't divorced I don't think they will do so. They visit each other a lot and they give their kids a choice where to live. So Jacob has the freedom to come and go to La Push whenever I come and go to Forks so we won't be separated. We were born together with a day age difference, he's one day younger than me. So to me life was in Phoenix with my mom Renée, Jacob and his mom Michelle. During school brakes we would visit Charlie and Billy and one summer when I was 5 Charlie took me to karate self-defence lesson. There I fell in love. Ever since I've been doing all kinds of martial arts: karate, kung-fu, tae kwon do etc. etc. ''

'' So you can flip Jasper on the ground? '' I asked

'' Honey, I can flip Emmett on the ground, then pick him up and flip him again. Or at least I could, probably not anymore. Anyway, back to the story. Back then my life was martial arts. After kinder garden, when I grew up after school. I participated in competitions, I won medals, and I had chances in going professional. Jake was always with me but he wasn't as good as me. He prefers high jump, actually he's still going to competitions but he rarely takes them seriously. Both I and Jake have passion for speed too. We started motto-crossing since we were 14. When I was 15 I had won enough money from competitions to buy myself a motorbike. We took turns in riding it. Now it's in La Push and tomorrow I'm finally getting it back to me. ''

'' Wait if you drove it outside of the racing track, it's illegal, right? '' Rose asked

'' Kind of, actually yeah. But we were never caught. I was and I still am a straight A student with a brilliant record. The only difference between then and now is that now I have a suspension because of Goldy-Blocks Newton. But more about that later. So where as I? Oh yeah, I was a good student, I avoided getting myself in detention because I was scared of my coach. He would yell at me if I missed even a minute out of my practice. Back then it annoyed me but now I know that he did it because he cared. ''

'' One day, Renée decided to go out in the forest. I like nature so I took my camera and went along with her. We had a great picnic, delicious food, amazing pictures and the weather was sunny. Then Renée drove us back. She was a very careful driver, never passes 80 km/ph. But that day there was a rock concert in a nearby city. Many drunken teenagers going there and back without even remembering there was such thing called speed limit. One of those teenagers crushed our car. He was unharmed, but our car turned around, breaking many parts. My mom hit her head. Something came out of somewhere and did this wound on my back and shoulder. I was in hospital for 2 weeks and my mom is still in coma. I go visit her whenever I can but it's still not as often as I want. The doctors said that I shouldn't do anything to strain my back or my left arm. This means no more martial arts for me. Then I guess I lost it. Ever since the accident I've got anger issues. And Newton was in my way when I was feeling bad because there were still bandages and I just beat him. '' by the end of the story Bella was crying probably remembering all the bad things that happened to her. I wouldn't blame her, that girl lived through so much just the past year, and she was still suffering. I hugged her shoulders realising I was crying too and Rose joined me in the hug, also crying.

'' Why can't you do martial arts anymore? '' I asked Bella when we all calmed down.

'' Because there's a hit nerve there. If I strain that nerve more my hand will go numb. For ever. So it's either I give up martial arts or I give up my left arm _and_ martial arts. ''

'' Why don't you talk to Carlisle? He's a good surgeon, he can probably help you. '' Rose suggested and I nodded in agreement.

'' So he can tell me what the other doctors said? _'' No you can't compete any longer because the nerve is hit really badly and you have to be happy you didn't lose your hand. ''_ That's what they all say. I don't need to hear it once again. ''

'' But, but… '' I didn't know what to say

'' Enough about that already, let's do something fun. '' she said and wiped her tears, smiling. I couldn't help but smile back.

'' Okey. ''

EPOV

I couldn't believe my ears. That was a horrible story. But I didn't understand why Bella didn't want to talk to Carlisle. He's a brilliant doctor with a couple of books written. Maybe she didn't know that he was better than most of the doctors. I had to convince her to talk to him, or make Alice to do so. I looked at Jasper and Emmett and they looked shocked too.

'' Dude, do you believe that Bella can flip me on the floor? '' was Emmett joking or did he really care so much about his pride?

'' Probably, I haven't seen her. '' I decided to crush his pride totally.

'' Hey, she said that she participated in competitions, let's see if there are clips in Youtube '' Jasper suggested

'' Dudes, first things first. Now they're starting a real girl talk. Eddie, '' I glared at him '' fine, Edward, don't you want to know if Bella likes you? '' I nodded and we all concentrated on the talk once again.

'' So we met when, a week ago? And we don't know much about you Bella and you don't know much about us. So we'll play a game. I ask a question and when the next person answers, he asks the next person and so on, and so on. That way everybody gets to ask a question. '' We heard Alice over the mike '' I'm first. So Bella, you said that you're single now after your long relationship with your boyfriend Jacob fell apart. How did you break up, and what is your relationship now? ''

'' We broke up because he fell in love with someone else and I found out that he was no longer more than a brother for me. So I let him go. Now we're best friends. We're still meeting each other every weekend and we often finish each other's sentences. We get the same ideas. Now it's my turn. Rose, how long have you been dating Emmett? ''

'' 2 years and a half. Alice, have you and Jasper been to bed together? ''

'' Yep ''

When we heard that, Emmett and I glared at Jasper, who just lifted his shoulders and told Emmett '' It's not like you haven't slept with my sister. ''

'' Rose how many times have you slept with Emmett? ''

'' I stopped counting after the second month. ''

Jasper raised his eyebrows looking at Emmett and he just smiled.

'' Bella, do you like Edward? '' I leaned closer as if I could hear better

'' I guess I do. He's nice to me and he's cute too. If he was smart, he would be the perfect man. ''

'' He's smart, just lazy. '' thanks Alice!

'' Well usually I hate lazy people. I don't know why I don't hate him. Maybe because I like him. '' Emmett laughed out loud

'' Ok, Alice what's your favourite colour? ''

'' Pink, duuh, yours? ''

'' Black, duuuuh, Rose? ''

'' Red, duuuuh. Will we stop using the duuuh? ''

'' Duuuuh. '' both Alice and Bella said and then they all started laughing.

'' Okey, I think that were all the important questions so… '' We heard a puff '' pillow fight! '' Bella yelled. How I wished Emmett had put a web cam too.

'' Man, let's do guy stuff. I'm feeling girly after all that girl talk we listened to. '' Em said

'' Are you sure it's the girl talk that mad you girly tonight? Isn't it the pretty dress you wore the other day and the nice song you sang today. '' Jasper mocked him

'' That's it! I challenge you to a video game tournament! May the best man win! ''

We played video games until 12 o'clock when Emmett finally decided it was time for bed. He went to his room and Jasper took out his sleeping bag. I fell asleep without even listening to any music.

_**a/n: **__So what do you think? It took me faster to write it than I thought it would. One night! I think that's my record. Have you ever tripped over your own internet cable? I did while writing this chapter. I'm really glad that you read my story and I'm happy when you write reviews, so all of you who have done and will do it __**thank you**__. _

_**(: Gaby :) **_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Note: **__More and more people like that story and I'm really happy that you do. So I dedicate this chapter to you all who read this :) Enjoy. And I don't own Twilight or any of its characters; they belong to their respectful owner Stephanie Meyer. _

BPOV

After we stayed until 3 o'clock last night I didn't even bother falling asleep. I would only wake up the rest of the people with my screaming. So instead of staring at the clouds, eating flies, I decided to do some push ups and sit ups. After that I took a shower and brushed my teeth but I didn't put on my school clothes. I enjoyed watching the sun rising but then the clouds hid most of the show. 6 o'clock Alice's alarm ringed and she hopped up. Rose just threw her phone at the wall and surprisingly it didn't break.

'' You're up? That's strange. During sleepovers usually I'm the first one up. Here's the proof, look at Rose. ''

'' Don't worry Alice. You're still holding the record. I didn't go to sleep at all. So you're practically the first one who woke up. ''

'' Why didn't you sleep? ''

'' I get nightmares. I didn't want to wake up the neighbourhood up with my screaming. ''

'' We don't have neighbours. We live in the forest. ''

'' I would've felt bad if I woke the bears up. ''

'' Let me do your hair and make up. ''

'' Ugh, I don't wear make up. ''

'' Don't worry I'll keep it light, the teachers won't notice. Plus it's not forbidden in our school to wear make up. ''

'' Fine, you can torture me but nothing too showy ok? ''

'' Roger! ''

'' My name's not Roger, it's Bella '' then we laughed and she began.

She tortured me for about 15 minutes and after that she did her make up in 5, then we went down to the kitchen to make the breakfast. We cooked eggs, bacon and pancakes enough for 50 people, or the 7 of us with Emmett. After the smell spread in the house people started coming in. Rose was fully dressed with make up on and a perfect hairstyle followed by her brother with his messy hair that looked like he just got out of the car after driving 150 km/ph on an open window (a/n: in honour of my best friend Pinky, her hair always looks like that, not only after she wakes up). After them Edward came in and his hairstyle was nothing out of the ordinary, it still looked like a bird's nest. And after that Emmett came in almost sleepwalking in the full glory of his Superman boxers.

'' Superman to the rescue ta-ta-ta-dam! '' I sang and he laughed

'' You like my boxers? ''

'' Yep, but I don't want to wear them. ''

'' Really? All the other kids dream of wearing them. '' Edward joined my joke

'' C'mon Edward, 4 kids can fit into those! ''

'' Or, or, or, we could just drop them on Alice's head and she'll get lost in there. ''

'' Dare to do so and I'm seriously going to show Bella the moustache album. ''

'' What moustache album? I wanna see! I wanna see! '' I jumped up and down like a pogo stick.

'' I took a hold of one of the family albums and drew a moustache on every single photo of Edward. '' Emmett enlightened me

'' That's gotta be a great view! Who's gonna show me? ''

'' Nobody. '' Edward seemed really angry

'' I'll show you some other time '' Alice whispered when Edward turned away.

When we were done eating, we politely waited for Emmett to fill his black hole. When that was done we all separated in the cars so we could go to school. That was the worst part of the day. All of my classes dragged like a turtle on slow motion. But all bad things come to an end, I think the expression was all good things come to an end but who cares, school was over and I ran to my truck. It took me 3 tries to start the engine and I was really angry.

'' Stupid engine, this is the last time I'm using you! '' then I started singing the chorus of 'The last night' by Skillet (a/n: Skillet rock!). I realized that I was talking to an engine so I hit my head in the wheel. That's gonna make a bruise. But who cares, I arrived at Jacob's house and my best friend was waiting for me.

'' Who did you beat this time? You've got a bruise on your forehead. ''

'' I missed you too Jake. Now show me ol' Betsy. I wanna spend some time with her. ''

'' Stop embarrassing your bike! I'm sure it's male. ''

'' Whatever, when's the bonfire? ''

'' We'll start the BBQ when it gets dark but we'll be gathering at 4.30. ''

'' Ok, so we hove some time to catch up. ''

'' You first. ''

'' Bah… fine. Ask away oh mighty Jacob! ''

'' That Edward dude, do you like him? ''

'' I guess I do. ''

'' And at that sleepover, did you do anything funny? ''

'' Yeah, we had a pillow fight, you should've seen Alive and Rose with feathers in their hair! ''

'' I don't mean that. I was talking about you know what… well… you know what, right? ''

'' No, we didn't do I know what. ''

'' But you kissed him right? ''

'' When we were playing 'Truth or Dare' his sister made him kiss me. ''

'' Did you kiss anybody else? ''

'' Yeah, his sister Alice kissed me. ''

'' Did you like her kissing you? ''

'' No, I'm not gay. ''

'' You mean lesbian. ''

'' Is there any difference? ''

'' It doesn't matter. Did you like him kissing you? ''

'' Yeah, I did. ''

'' Was he better than me? ''

'' Much better. ''

'' Really? ''

'' Aham. ''

'' C'mon! Are you making fun of me? ''

'' No Jake, I liked kissing him better than you just the same way you like kissing Nessie better than me. ''

'' Oh, so that's how it goes. ''

'' Yeah, now it's your turn. What did you do this week? ''

'' Nothing out of the ordinary, I went on a couple of dates with Nessie, I rode your bike, I helped planning the bonfire. Oh, and I might need your help with my homework. ''

'' Why am I _not_ surprised? '' I specifically stressed the 'not'

'' Indeed, why? ''

'' What don't you understand this time? ''

'' Well… biology, chemistry, physics, history, geography, mathematics, literature and Spanish. ''

'' So that makes it just about… everything? ''

'' Yep. ''

'' C'mon let's get started now, we'll finish the rest tomorrow. ''

Then I spent the next hour trying to tutor Jake. But all that happened was me speaking, him not listening, then me hitting him on the head with a textbook, then Billy clapping and Jake complaining. Then I gave up and just wrote his homework (a/n: in reality this never happens, they always want you to write their homework but they never offer to write yours in exchange. Reality sucks!). When it was finally 4.30 we went to the beach. When everyone arrived we started mocking Jake and Paul. They got angry and tried to mock me and Quil but we pretended to ignore them. Half an hour later when they decided that we've stopped, we poured two buckets of water on their heads. They jumped in surprise and Paul fell on the ground with his mouth wide open, I really thought he was going to eat all the sand on the beach. While we were still laughing Jake started chasing me and Quil but in the end all of us fell in the sea. We laughed and waited for the sun to set to start the fire. We cooked some hot dogs, correction we cooked a couple of hundred hot dogs, but they still weren't enough for Paul and Jake. Not that the rest of the boys didn't eat much but the girls barely got to eat one hot dog. Except for me, I wrestled 5 out of Jacob before they fell in his black hole. After Jake and Paul almost licked the dishes we started telling ghost stories. Most of the girls were scared but Leah and I made eye contact and I knew what she was thinking. After Jake ended his dramatically scary story that ended with some girl lost in an elevator I quietly hid behind him. Then Leah dragged her feet in the sand just like the girl in the story and I jumped from behind Jake yelling 'Boo'. Most of the boys jumped and the girls yelled. Jacob squeaked like a girl and I laughed almost like Emmett. He glared at me and I suggested we leave because it was past midnight. Billy was already asleep so we went in Jake's room and we changed into our sleeping clothes. I took one of his huge T-shirts from his 'almost clean' pile on the floor. I decided it was safe to wear it because it smelled almost like washing powder. After I put it on I saw that Jake was going to sleep in his boxers only. I sighed.

'' You want me to take those off? ''

'' And have nightmares all night? Thanks, but no thanks. ''

'' You do know that if you have any nightmares I'll be there for you right? ''

'' Yeah, and I appreciate it Jake, you're a really good friend despite what I'm saying all the time. ''

'' So, we'll sleep on the bed or do you want the sleeping bag? ''

'' You're much more comfortable than that pile of 'not so sure if they were ever washed' clothes. ''

'' Yeah, maybe I should clean this room up. ''

'' Ya think? ''

'' Will you help me? ''

'' Not a chance! ''

'' Why? ''

'' Because I'll be doing your homework. ''

'' Oh, right! ''

'' Good to ring a bell once in a while, huh? ''

'' Yeah. '' he yawned

'' C'mon, let's sleep. I didn't sleep much this week without my loyal dog at my side. ''

'' Who's loyal? ''

'' Ha-ha, you didn't deny that you were a dog. ''

'' I prefer wolves, thank you. ''

'' What ever will I do without my big loyal wolf? ''

'' Indeed, what? ''

'' Sleep tight, wolfie. ''

'' Sleep tight, wood chopping machine. ''

It was like some miracle, Jacob's presence prevented the nightmares and I always got enough sleep when he was around me. That's why I liked spending time in La Push. It was more 'home' than Forks ever was for me. It didn't take me long to drift to sleep with Jacob's snoring as a background song. And for the first time in a while I didn't have any nightmares. All I remembered from my dream was Edward. Edward and his green eyes.

The next day I spent in Jacob's home. I did mine and his homework while he cleaned his room. When he was done cleaning, he called me to see his clean room. I opened the door and my jaw dropped. I was absolutely stunned.

'' I can see the floor Jake! It's a miracle! I think this is the first time _ever_ that I have seen the carpet in your room. It has a lovely pattern. ''

'' Yeah, girly one. ''

'' So that's why you keep piling your dirty clothes there. ''

'' Yeah Rebecca keeps refusing to remove the carpet so I had to hide its hideous Barbie dolls. ''

'' You know she was a little girl when she picked it right? ''

'' Yeah, but I'm a big boy now, and I get sick when I see it. ''

'' So why not cover it with dirt? ''

'' It's not dirt, it's my clothes. ''

'' And they are clean maybe? ''

'' Some of them are! ''

'' Yeah right. ''

'' You don't believe me. ''

'' Not a word you said. ''

'' Fine you win. What do you want to do now? ''

_Bzzt_. My cell phone received a text message.

_-Hey Bella, _

_I was wondering if you had some free time_

_to hang out. Rose and the boys insist on _

_going to the movies and I want you to come_

_with us so we could have some fun. _

_Are you on?_

_Alice -_

**-Sure Alice,**

**I'm on for a good movie. Which one**

**do you have in mind? May I take Jake**

**with me? He wants to meet you after I've**

**told him about you guys. **

**Bella-**

_-Super, _

_take him I want to meet him too. You said _

_he had a girlfriend, let her come too so _

_we'll be divided into couples. We'll be_

_watching 'G.' starring Channing_

_Tatum. I just love that guy, he's so cute!_

_Alice-_

**-Fine,**

**we'll take Nessie with us but who's **

**gonna be my partner? I don't have a**

**boyfriend. I think that Channing Tatum**

**is cute too. I can't wait to see his newest**

**movie! **

**Bella-**

_-But of course_

_your partner is Edward, isn't that obvious?_

_Alice-_

**-If you say so**

**When should we meet you?**

**Bella-**

_-We'll be waiting_

_at the cinema of Port Angelis at 16:30. We'll_

_get the tickets before you guys come. See ya then_

_Alice-_

**-See ya **

**Bella-**

'' So Jake, looks like we're going to the movies. ''

'' Cool, what are we going to see? ''

'' G.. with Channing Tatum. Take Nessie with us; apparently we'll be in couples. ''

'' And you'll be with…? ''

'' Edward, seems like Alice is trying to match make us. ''

'' Good luck with that. ''

'' I'm gonna need it. Call Nessie now, we're meeting in an hour at the cinema of Port Angelis. ''

'' I'll take the Rabbit. ''

'' I'll take Betsy. '' Jake opened his mouth to protest but I glared at him and he dropped the subject.

One hour later I finally arrived at the cinema. I saw Alice looking around to see my truck so I decided to surprise her. Jasper was standing right next to her and I could see Emmett and Rose making out on the wall. Edward was looking for the big red monster too. I let go of my brakes and turned the handles to speed up a little. I went as fast as I can in direction of my friends and when I kept coming closer I saw their terrified faces. Just before I crashed on the sidewalk I made a sudden turn, holding my brakes and I stopped. Everyone was shocked, even Rose and Em had left their previous activity. I took my helmet off and I started laughing.

'' Bella! You scared the crap out of us! '' Alice yelled at me

'' Sorry, sorry, I wanted to have some fun. '' Edward glared at me but Emmett joined my laugh.

'' Geez, Bella, you're some fine driver. I thought you were gonna kill my lil' sis. ''

'' And how is that funny Emmett? '' Jasper was angry too

'' But it was a really cool move Bella; you should teach me how to drive this thing. ''

'' Sure Rose, whenever you're ready. ''

'' Not now, the movie will start any minute. Is your friend Jacob not coming? '' Edward looked around to see another motorbike.

'' He doesn't have a motorbike. He's coming with his Volkswagen Rabbit. He'll be here any minute now. '' When I said that Jake and Nessie came out of his old car '' Alice, Rose, Edward, Jasper, Emmett, this is my bestest friend Jacob and his girlfriend Nessie. Jake, Nessie, the little one is Alice, the tall blond is Rose, the red hair is Edward, the big guy is Emmett and the blond hair dude is Jasper. Now that I've made the introductions, let's go drool over Channing Tatum. ''

'' It was such a great introduction Bella! I couldn't have done it any better, oh no wait, I could have. '' Why did I teach Jake to use sarcasm again? Oh yeah, 'cause I'm a know it all.

'' And why is he _bestest_ Bella? And why am I the red hair? ''

'' Do you own a mirror? You have red hair. And bestest is the next degree after best. Like after cute it's cuter, after cuter it's cuterer, after that is cutererer…. ''

'' ….And after that you sound like a seal asking for a fish. '' Jake ended my sentence and I clapped like a seal for effect. Then we went in the cinema and I was seated next to Edward. Oh joy!

After the movie we went to McDonalds and Jake demonstrated his awesome pig powers eating a whole burger in one bite. Emmett challenged him and after that if I call what happened a friendly competition it wouldn't be underestimating the facts, I would be lying. Emmett ate 3 Big Macs and Jake ate 4, then Emmett ate 7 cheeseburgers and Jake 5, then Emmett bit Jake's hand and Jake tried to fight back. We barely held them, Edward and I held Jake while Jasper held Em and Rose was talking to him. And after that they laughed. I wanted to kill Jake.

'' Jake, I want to kill you. ''

'' Chill Bells, we were joking! ''

'' So you set this whole thing up? ''

'' Just the bite the hand thing. ''

'' You're an idiot. No wait, both of you are idiots. ''

'' Lol, Bells, don't point a finger at me, Rose already yelled the hell out of me. ''

'' Looks like you deserve some more yelling because you're stupid. ''

'' I agree, so Emmett, honey, no kissing tonight! ''

'' Rose, please don't do this to me! Please Rose, I'm begging you, I'm on my knees '' and he really kneeled '' I'm on my nose '' and he touched the ground with his nose '' Ew, this place stinks! ''

'' I meant what I said Emmett Cullen, I will not kiss you tonight. '' After Rose said that, Emmett's eyes gloated in a strange, wicked, way.

'' Ok, I won't kiss you. ''

'' Whatever you're thinking, stop thinking it, it's not gonna work. ''

'' Oh it will Rosey darling, I know it will. ''

'' Rose, do you want back up? ''

'' Thanks Bella but I'll be fine, you take care of Jacob. ''

'' Why should I? He's got a girlfriend; she'll lecture him instead of me. I'm going home. ''

'' Bella, can I ride on your motorbike? ''

'' Sure Edward, hop on. '' I tossed him my second helmet and put the keys in the ignition. '' Hold on tight, I don't like speed limits. '' after I said that I felt his hands tighten around my waist. I started the engine and I went with 100 km/ph in the city. When we rode on the highway I increased the speed to 150 km/ph. I wouldn't go any faster with a load on my back. When I reached Edward's house I slowed down and stopped normally. I rarely do that.

'' That was awesome, no wonder you like it so much. ''

'' Thanks but I was being careful with you behind me. If I went any faster we might have crashed. ''

'' Didn't you promise your dad that you'll be careful? ''

'' Yeah, I always am. Just his idea of 'being careful' is different from mine. ''

'' So did you like the movie? ''

'' Channing Tatum is still the best! ''

'' Better than me? ''

'' When I see you in a movie of that sort, I'll tell you who's better. ''

'' So do you want to go on a date with me? ''

'' Yes, wait, what? '' I didn't really believe my ears

'' Date, you, me, tomorrow, you in? ''

'' Um... yeah, sure, but why me? You can have any girl you want. ''

'' I want you so I'm taking you to dinner. What time should I pick you up? ''

'' Come across about 7. I'm driving. ''

'' Then I should put thicker clothes. I almost froze there. ''

'' The beauty of leather jackets! ''

'' Maybe I will get one too. ''

'' Sure, see ya tomorrow. ''

'' 7 o'clock your place, right? ''

'' Yeah, see ya then. ''

'' Bye. ''

And I drove off to home. I didn't speed this time and I was home at about 9 o'clock. Charlie was still watching baseball and after I cooked him dinner for tomorrow I drove to La Push. Jake was already there in his boxers ready to sleep.

'' So how was the ride with the red head? ''

'' Like any other ride. ''

'' Are you ok? ''

'' He asked me out. ''

'' So you're finally back in the dating business. ''

'' Yeah I think so too. I should probably get some sleep. ''

'' Sure, sleep tight Bellsy. ''

'' Sleep tight, Jakey. '' and I drifted to sleep, dreaming of Edward once again.

_**a/n: **__So what do you think? My stupid modem's broken AGAIN and I don't know what to do with it any more, that's why it took me so long to post this. Another thing is my summer homework. If I don't hate Spanish yet soon I will. I'm starting a new project with my friend SGRaider. We're trying to write a Twilight/SG-1 crossover. Soon I'll post the first chapter so if you want to see the Twilight characters in a different light, check it out. Thank you all for reading my story and for all the great reviews. I'll do my best to post soon._

_**(: Gaby :) **_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Note: **__Greetings people of Earth! I have come back to this planet to post this chapter and after that I will be returning to my galaxy. Ok now that was creepy. I watch way too much Stargate! Anyho… I've decided to dedicate this chapter to my friend Plamena because I love her so very much that I dream every night of killing her. Love ya Plamzi! To the rest of you I would like to thank you for reading this chapter and enjoy! :) _

_I do not own Twilight, Stephanie Meyer does blah, blah, blah…_

EPOV

I woke up Sunday morning early because I was excited. Last night I finally gathered the courage and asked Bella out and she agreed. I felt like I was walking on cloud number 9.

'' Edward, pleas wipe up this creepy grin of your face, you're scaring me. ''

'' Alice, my dear beloved, little sister, I love you so much! ''

'' Emmett! Help! Edward is going insane! He just called me his beloved sister! ''

'' Earth to Edward, Earth to Edward please come back to us! '' Emmett started waving in front of my face.

'' Huh? ''

'' Edward please wake up! '' Alice yelled in my left year

'' Ow! What was that for? I can't hear now! ''

'' It was about damn time you woke up! What was that stupid grin on your face for? ''

'' I asked Bella out. ''

'' Finally, how much time do I have to pick up your outfit? ''

'' How did you know it was today? ''

'' Because today is the last day before school, I doubt you could wait for another week. ''

'' I'm going to pick her up at 7 o'clock this evening. ''

'' So that means we have enough time to go shopping! ''

'' Alice I'm sure there's no date worth shopping with you, right Edward? ''

'' Sorry Em, but I need a leather jacket, she'll drive the motorbike. ''

'' So that means I get to choose you a new jacket! Yay! ''

'' Even thou I know that I'm going to regret that later but I am willing to accompany you two to the Mall. I cannot simply leave my baby-brother in the hands of the crazy shopping maniac. ''

'' Thank you Emmett, I appreciate that. ''

'' Who's a shopping maniac? ''

'' Alice don't you know that I was talking about you. ''

'' What is Rose then? ''

'' Yet another shopping maniac, the two of you in the same shop at the same time is equal to death. ''

'' Then write you will brother bear; I just invited Rose and Jasper to join us. '' she danced out of the kitchen leaving both of us jawdopped.

'' This is going to be the end for the three of us. '' Emmett said after a minute of silence

'' I agree. '' I shook my head chasing away the images of endless torture that I had to endure today and went back to my room.

After I was dressed up I heard Rose's BMW to pull off in our parking alley. I heard both Alice and Rose squealing and sharing ideas and I joined the rest of the guys.

'' Are you guys prepared to die? ''

'' Yes, Edward, when we're dead, I want you to have my car. Please take good care of it. ''

'' Why do you think I'll survive Em? ''

'' Because you have a date with Bella, I'm sure that after that Alice is going top eat you alive for all the details. ''

'' Yes, sorry Edward, I'll do my best to calm her down as much as I can on our date but I make no promises. You know the way your sister is. ''

'' Yes, thank you Jazz, the effort is appreciated. ''

'' C'mon guys, you're slower that a car in a traffic jam! '' Rose yelled and we gathered around her car.

'' I refuse to sit in the middle of the back seat. '' I ran to the front seat and called shotgun before the rest of the guys.

'' Fine, Alice you get the hump. '' Emmett opened the door

'' Why me? ''

'' Cause only you could fit in there. Now go if you still want to go shopping. ''

'' Fine. But just so you know I'm not gonna make it easy on you guys for that. Prepare for extreme torture. '' she pouted and sat in the middle of the back seat.

What she said in the car came true. After 3 hours I couldn't feel my feet any longer and I didn't think that my hands could last even one bag more. So far she chose me a leather jacket and jeans to go with it but now she was wondering if she should buy the white or the pink dress. Not for me of course but for her. In the end she bought both of them. Then we entered Shoeland. That was not a good place for a shopping maniac. No actually it was. There were thousands and thousands of shoes for both men and women. Alice was in heaven. She picked up various types of shoes and started shoving me onto a bench. I have never ever spent 2 hours in a shoe shop till today. I looked at Emmett and Jasper and they looked as whipped up as me. When it was 3 o'clock we finally left the Mall. Good thing the girls needed 3 hours to prepare. They chased us off the house and I went to Jasper's to change. We spent the rest of the day playing video games and before I left I saw Emmett take out the chess. I wished I could watch him play but I had half an hour to go to Bella's by foot so I decided that it was time to go. When I arrived at her house I saw that I was exactly on time. I knocked and Bella opened the door.

'' Hi, Edward! I'm ready to leave if you are. ''

'' Do you even know where we're going? ''

'' Um… Port Angelis? Seattle? ''

'' Port Angelis, do you know this address. '' I showed her the exact address of a small Italian restaurant I found recently.

'' I think I do, isn't that 'La Bella Italia'? ''

'' You've been there? ''

'' Tons of times, they make the best ravioli, spaghetti and pizza ever! ''

'' So you like the food there? ''

'' Of course I do. Let's go. '' she passed me the helmet and I climbed behind her hugging her waist. I loved the proximity of our bodies. '' Oh, and by the way, Edward, I love the new jacket. Did Alice pick it up for you? ''

'' Aha, you don't ever want to go on a shopping trip with her. My feet still hurt. ''

'' I don't like shopping anyway. '' she started the engine and slowly pulled off on the street. She drove insanely slow in Forks but when we went on the high way she speeded up suddenly and everything was as fun as yesterday. After 45 minutes we arrived at the small restaurant and Bella parked her Kawasaki Ninja.

'' Hello, how may I direct you? '' the hostess asked us.

'' Table for two please, something more private. ''

'' Ah, Bella, is that your new boyfriend? ''

'' Yes, that's Edward. '' I blushed when she said that. I was happy that she accepted me that way.

'' This way please. '' and she took us to a small table in the corner of the restaurant. '' Your waiter will arrive shortly. '' she passed us our menus and went back to the podium.

'' You know her? ''

'' Who? Miranda? Yes, I've been here many times as I told you. We became friends after a while. She's a nice woman but her kids are far from the best. The poor woman can barely take care of them. Being a single mother in the 21st century isn't an easy thing. ''

'' How old are they? ''

'' I think the older one is 7 and the younger is 5. ''

'' And they are naughty? ''

'' In a word - yes, in a sentence - their baby-sitter quit because she woke up from her afternoon nap covered with ketchup. ''

'' Those kids remind me of Emmett. ''

'' Yeah, I was like them too. Good times, good times. ''

'' You poured ketch up on people's faces? ''

'' May I take your order sir, Bella? '' a young man in his early 20's came to the table. He had long blond hair in a pony tail and blue eyes. And he knew Bella too.

'' I'll have a coke and the mushroom ravioli. ''

'' I'll have a coke too and a… ''

'' Try the 'Pizza Italiana'. It's awesome. ''

'' Then I'll have the 'Pizza Italiana'. ''

'' Thank you, I'll be back with your drinks in a while. ''

'' So, you know him too? ''

'' James was my senior in my previous school. We were I mean we still are, good friends. We often used to race. He's a motorbike guy too. ''

'' How is Jake doing? ''

'' Very well, he snores like a bear in her winter sleep but I guess that's normal for him. ''

'' You sleep together? '' that was really shocking. She told us that they broke up, didn't she?

'' Yes, but get your head out of the gut, we only sleep together. Otherwise I get nightmares; Jake's snoring is sort of a lullaby for me. ''

'' Ah, I understand now. So, at the sleepover you said that you were a martial art champion, is it true that you could flip Emmett on the ground? ''

'' Yep, I was pretty strong. I think I still am with my right hand but straining is forbidden for me to do. ''

'' Why don't you talk to Carlisle? He's the best doctor in Washington, he's written a book and many people travel from abroad to seek his advice. ''

'' If he's so famous, why do you live in such a small town? ''

'' Because my mom doesn't like the noises of the big city, she prefers nature. And we've lived here our whole lives; we can't just abandon our friends. ''

'' You know Edward sooner or later you have to move on. There are times when you can no longer live in the place you love. Under certain circumstances you move and leave the ones you care about behind. '' she looked sad and I figured that she was thinking about her mother.

'' Yes, but not all roads are one way. You can always go back and visit. '' I smiled and held her hand.

'' I thought we were talking about you. '' she smiled back.

'' Here are your drinks. Would you like something else with the food you have already ordered? ''

'' No thanks James, we're fine. '' she smiled at him and he took the menus. He winked and left.

'' Does he like you? '' I was concerned.

'' He used to, when we were in Phoenix. Then he moved to Port Angelis to help his mother with her restaurant and he met Victoria. She serves some of the other tables. They've been together for about a year or so. ''

'' Do you like him? ''

'' As a friend maybe, nothing more. ''

'' What type of music do you like? '' I decided to change the subject

'' I listen to many types of music. My favourite bands are Nickelback, Skillet, Manowar, The Prodigy, Nightwish but my favourite song is 'Lips of an angel' by Hinder. I always listen to it when I can't sleep. ''

'' Really, I do too. It's so calming. I like Nickelback and Skillet too but Manowar are a bit hard for me. Nightwish sound girly and The Prodigy don't play the kind of music I like. ''

'' I didn't think we'll have the same taste in music. You look like a Britney type of guy. ''

'' You mean Britney Spears? I don't like her at all. There were a couple of songs that I liked before like 'Oops I did it again' and 'Baby one more time' but the music that she sings now isn't what I like at all. ''

'' There are a couple of songs that I like listening to when I annoy Jake but I won't listen to them by myself. ''

'' Here's your food. Enjoy your meal. '' James brought our meals and we ate them asking more questions about each other. Now I knew that she liked Italian food and sushi, that she liked listening to violin, that she liked action movies and comedies, that she hated arrogant people and that she loved vanilla ice-cream. I told her that I liked Italian and Spanish food, that I like comedies and action movies too and that I like chocolate ice-cream. She told me more of her past with Jacob and the many things they have done as kids and I told her about many of the pranks Emmett did in the past. After the pleasant dinner I paid the check and she drove me off to my house.

'' I liked our dinner really much. ''

'' It was pleasant talking to you too. ''

'' Bye. '' I turned to go home but she stopped me

'' Aren't you forgetting something? ''

'' What? '' she took off my helmet and kissed me on the lips. Then she put on hers and smiled.

'' This, now bye. '' she waved and drove off. I was standing in the front door dazed by her.

When I finally returned to Earth I entered home and I was greeted by a very drunk looking Alice and Jasper. I saw a very busy making out pair of Rose and Emmett on the couch and I sighed.

'' So tell us what happened? '' Alice pulled me in the living room

'' Well, she drove us to 'La Bella Italia' and we ate, then we talked and we left. She drove me here and she went home. That's it, now if you excuse me I have homework to do. ''

'' Don't you dare think that you'll get out without giving us details of what you have talked about. Plus you didn't tell us when you kissed her. We saw that. '' Alice was obviously drunk.

'' I didn't kiss her, she kissed me. '' I blushed and Emmett laughed.

'' C'mon Edward, we men have to take the first step in those things. We have to prove that we have penises! '' I blushed even more after what he said

'' It's not true; we women sometimes take the first step too. Some of you so called 'men' don't live up to our expectations so we have to push them forward. '' Rose heated up the discussion.

I felt like it was a good time to sneak into my room. I didn't want to go into fights that were going to end up as major make out sessions between the couples. I snuck into my room and closed the door. I wished I was so lucky. Alice followed me and squeezed every single detail of the conversation with Bella. I had no chance but to tell her everything. She was angry when I told her that I didn't kiss Bella and started mumbling something about 'where would the world be without women' and I laughed. Then I finally kicked her out of my room and did my homework. After that I played Hinder again, making 'Lips of an Angel' my favourite song ever.

BPOV

After I kissed Edward I went home to see if Charlie was alright. I couldn't believe that Edward was so shy. I expected him to be a little more… I don't know… not shy… I didn't think I would have to kiss him first. But I didn't regret that. I liked kissing him. I grinned and Charlie looked at me weirdly.

'' Please Bella don't do anything that will get you expelled. ''

'' What? Of course dad, I won't do anything. I'll go to La Push now, I forgot my textbooks there. ''

'' Ok, but I want you to sleep here tonight. I know that you get nightmares but I don't want to worry about you, ok kiddo? ''

'' Sure dad, I'll go grab my books and I'll be back. ''

'' And be careful! '' he yelled as I left the house. I drove to La Push and when I found my textbooks in the newly made mess on Jake's floor I was about to leave when he came home.

'' Oh Bella! You're back pretty early. I thought you were going to spend more time with your beloved Edward. ''

'' Shut up Jacob! I came to take my textbooks. ''

'' What do you need them for? ''

'' Maybe for school tomorrow, I don't know, teachers tend to ask us to have them. ''

'' Ah yeah, I share mine with Nessie. ''

'' One gentleman you are making your girlfriend carry your textbooks. ''

'' I'm not making her carry my textbooks, I simply use hers. ''

'' You're impossible Jake! '' I slapped his shoulder and he laughed

'' So what happened on the date? ''

'' We went to 'La Bella Italia', we ate and we went home. ''

'' C'mon, give me some details. ''

'' You're such a girl Jacob. Next time I'm gonna take some make up from Alice and put it on you. ''

'' You won't. ''

'' How do you know? ''

'' I can protect myself. ''

'' Let's hope so. ''

'' Now tell me, did he kiss you? ''

'' No, I had to kiss him. ''

'' I knew it! Nessie owes me 5 bucks now. ''

'' You bet on it? ''

'' Yeah, she said he'll kiss you and I said he's too girly and you would kiss him and in then we ended up with money in our hands. ''

'' Aha. '' I was so gonna get him back for that one.

'' So, you're not mad? ''

'' I don't have to give the money, do I? ''

'' Nope. ''

'' Then I don't have a problem with it. ''

'' Ok, see ya next weekend Bells. ''

'' Yeah, till then. ''

'' I won't be expecting any calls soon. ''

'' Why? ''

'' Now you have a boyfriend, I'm sure you'll want to spend more time with him. ''

'' Maybe you're right. ''

'' I always am. ''

'' That is so not true! You're an idiot! ''

'' How so? ''

'' I don't have a whole week to explain you that! ''

'' You're really rude. ''

'' Thank you. ''

'' That wasn't a compliment. ''

'' Whatever. See ya. ''

'' Bye. '' and I drove back to Forks. I went to sleep right after I went out of the shower and for the first time in a while I didn't have a clear nightmare. It was only blurry and I didn't scream much this time.

I woke up early again and after the exercises I went to do my daily routine. I went to school on my motorbike and most of the students looked surprised. I smiled on the inside and waved to Alice. She smiled and I went there. Alice and Rose were discussing some new fashion magazine so I kissed Edward on the cheek and went in my first class. It was literature. I was the first one in the classroom but when the girls started going in they glared at me. I wondered why but in the end I left it like that. After the morning classes ended I went to the cafeteria and sat next to Alice. She showed me some new dress in the magazine and I smiled pretending I knew what she was talking about. Luckily the boys arrived and Edward saved me from Alice.

'' Hey Bella, what's up? ''

'' Nothing much. We were just discussing the pros and cons of this lovely red dress. ''

'' It's white. '' Alice corrected me

'' It's ugly. '' Emmett said and Alice glared at him

'' Then you're gonna wear it to the next prom. ''

'' Why the hell would I do that? ''

'' Because you said it's ugly and I already bought it. ''

'' If it's your size I doubt I could fit in it. ''

'' Damn you Emmett! Now I have to find a new dress for the prom and it's next month! ''

'' Relax Alice, you have enough time. Let's go shopping today after school. Just us girls, how about it? '' Rose suggested

'' That would be so much fun! '' Alice was hyper once again. '' We could buy dresses and shoes and purses and more dresses! Yay! ''

'' Ok girls, have fun. '' I said smiling at them

'' What do you mean 'have fun'? You're coming with us. ''

'' What? I hate shopping. ''

'' You, what? '' Alice was reaaaaly angry

'' I don't like spending much time in a shop. '' I tried to smile but I was scared and I didn't manage to.

'' You will learn out of that nasty habit! So in order to help you I and Rose will take you shopping today. '' Alice smiled as if she had just saved the world.

'' I really don't need to. ''

'' Say what? '' she was angry again

'' I said I need a new jeans. ''

'' Great, I'll help you find the perfect ones. ''

'' Yaaaaaay. '' I tried to sound cheerful but it was more like a prisoner walking to his execution.

'' Let Lord be with you, Amen. '' Emmett made a cross in the air and went to his next class.

'' I sure hope He is. ''

'' Don't worry; you'll have fun with them. '' Edward kissed me on the cheek for the first time and I blushed.

After classes they really dragged me to the Mall. Alice even rode on the back of my motorbike. In the Mall was pure hell. I doubt we missed a shop in the whole building. In the beginning I was dragging my feet pretending to be a zombie but after the first hour I really did start having fun. Alice found the funniest clothes first and made all of us look like clowns but then she got serious and found me some really cute jeans and a top that matched them. I bought them and after a couple more hours we went home and I finished my homework for tomorrow. Then my phone rang. It was Edward.

'' _How was the shopping with Alice and Rose? ''_

'' Not as bad as I thought it would be. ''

'' _So you had fun? ''_

'' Eventually, and I bought these really cute jeans and a top too. ''

'' _Alice is good a t finding things people like. ''_

'' Yeah, she is. So what are you doing? ''

'' _I just came back from practise. I'm beat. ''_

'' Poor you, you better get some sleep. ''

'' _Yeah, good night. ''_

'' Sweet dreams to you too. ''

Then I went to sleep listening to my new favourite song 'Lips of an Angel'.

_**a/n: **__So that's it for this chapter. Do you like it? I hope you didn't wait too long. I wrote it in a couple of hours only but it took me quite some time to sit down and actually do it. I hope you liked it and I'll post the next one when I have the time to write it :) Thank you for reading it and if you have time review._

_**(: Gaby :)**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Note: **__Yellow pplz, long time no post. I know, I know but I just always find something else to do. Like rereading my stories. It's funny how I keep forgetting what I've written. I put a little whoop in time here but it's nothing too serious… I'd like to thank you all for the support and the reviews. I dedicate this chapter to my best friend that's a boy Pesho. I can't wait to see him again 'cause he'll give me a piggyback ride. It' so fun! And of course I don't own Twilight or any of its characters. This is only a fan story blah, blah, blah, yada, yada, yada…_

EPOV

Christmas was coming closer. Alice had started shopping a month ago and I was sure Bella wouldn't like her gift. It was pink. I hoped it was a joke. I bought her a silver key-chain with a small motorbike and a heart with a diamond on it. Emmett bought her a full set of prankster's booby traps and when I saw it I facepalmed with both of my hands. Rose bought her some make up kit and Jasper decided on a new leather jacket. Esme and Carlisle bought her a collection of Jane Austin books. I was sure Bella would love most of her presents. I wasn't too sure about mine thou.

After our first date we would go out every single weekend. Sometimes we would go on group dates. That way I got to know Jacob better and I knew that deep, deep down I liked him. I just didn't know how deep that down was. The guy was a jerk to all of us but Bella and Emmett. Even his girlfriend was sometimes offended by his assholness.

Today was the last day of school before the Christmas break. I went to school with my family to find my girlfriend talking to Jasper. When they saw us Jasper hugged Alice and Bella kissed me full on the lips.

'' Get a room! '' Emmett yelled

'' Why should we? You two never do. '' Bella stuck her tongue out at his direction.

'' Of course we do… sometimes. ''

'' Yeah right and I'm Lindsey Lohan. ''

'' May I have your autograph please. ''

'' Funny Emmett, whish I could say that every time I walk in your living room seeing you half naked. ''

'' It's a good view isn't it? ''

'' I've seen better. ''

'' Like who? Edward? Please don't make me laugh. ''

'' In this particular case I'm not referring to Edward. Jacob beats you by muscles bear boy. ''

'' Really? I have to measure that. ''

'' Please warn me before that happens. I don't want to create a new set of nightmares of you and Jacob touching each other… yeeeew! Too late I already have the nasty images! '' Bella shook her head and pretended to cry in my chest. I hugged her tight and she smiled.

'' Ok psychos, you two never seem to stop arguing. For which I thank you Bella, before I was Emmett's target. But now it's time to move. First bell will ring in 3-2-1 '' Alice said and

'' _Ring '' _

'' Works like a clock. '' Alice smiled.

'' Because it has to. '' Emmett ruffled her hair.

'' Oh no you didn't. ''

'' Huh? '' that was the last thing Emmett said before a whole bunch of leaves, who appeared from who know where, entered his mouth.

'' Take that and learn to never ever touch my hair. '' Alice stomped off to her first class. We all stood there watching her walk away and Emmett coughing leaves.

'' Pftt, I guess you won't be playing with her hair anymore huh Em boy? ''

'' Shut it Bellsy or you're gonna eat some leaves too. ''

'' No thank you, I already had breakfast. '' she smiled sweetly and went to class too.

The whole day wasn't long. The teachers only gave us holiday homework, lucky us, and let us talk till the end of the period. During lunch break I didn't see Bella in the cafeteria so I went to search for her in the biology classroom. And I found her there. She was alone in the empty classroom sitting on our desk. She looked really sad.

'' Do you remember? '' she said

'' Remember what? ''

'' That we first talked here. ''

'' Oh yes, you did say Hi to me. ''

'' Yes, I always seem to be taking the lead in our relationship. ''

'' That's not true! ''

'' Oh yeah? Let's review shall we? I was the first one to speak. Then it was me who invited you to my house first. After our first date it was me who kissed you. Shall I keep going? ''

'' You can but it was me who kissed you first. ''

'' Only because Alice told you to. ''

'' And it was me who invited you on our first date. ''

'' Seriously if I had to do that I would've dumped you the second day. ''

'' Well, there are times when you're leading but I wear the pants in this relationship. ''

'' To be honest you look much better with a skirt on. Or shall I say tutu? ''

'' Alice didn't! ''

'' And the moustache album, hilarious! ''

'' That girl is so dead! ''

'' Chill, Edward. It's not something to be ashamed of. There are many men on this planet who wear girl clothes. ''

'' Are you hinting that I'm cross-dresseing? ''

'' I'm not hinting it. I'm saying it. I'm dating a cross-dresser! '' she yelled

'' Shut up, someone might hear you. '' she laughed and then she looked down. '' What's wrong? ''

'' Should there be something wrong? ''

'' Well, you weren't in the cafeteria with the rest of us so I assumed that there was something wrong. ''

'' No, it's all tip-top. '' she fake smiled

'' I'm going to quote you from this morning. Uhm 'Yeah right and I'm Lindsey Lohan.' '' I imitated Bella's voice. She laughed but it was a tired laugh, not the same one from this morning.

'' Christmas is coming. ''

'' You don't like Christmas? ''

'' I love Christmas. ''

'' Then what's wrong with the fact that Christmas is coming? ''

'' Edward, I don't know how you're gonna take it if I tell you. ''

'' There's only one way of knowing. ''

'' I'm spending Christmas, and the whole break as a matter of fact, with my mother. ''

'' In Phoenix? ''

'' Yes, in Phoenix. '' there was this uncomfortable silence for a while.

'' So… when are you leaving? ''

'' My plane leaves tomorrow morning at 6. ''

'' So soon? ''

'' I'm sorry I didn't tell you before. ''

'' It's ok; I know it's something you don't like talking about. ''

'' Yes, I don't like talking about my mother. '' She looked down again and licked her lips. '' So how about you come with me to see her? ''

'' Me? ''

'' No, Mike Newton. Yes you. ''

'' I, I, I really don't know what to say. ''

'' I would be glad if you say 'yes'. You can say 'no' if you don't want to come. I know this is very sudden and your parents… ''

'' I would be really glad to meet your mother. '' I cut her off

'' What about Carlisle and Esme? ''

'' I'm sure they won't mind letting me go. ''

'' Won't you miss the family dinner? ''

'' It's ok to miss it once in a while. The only different thing during our Christmas dinner is Emmett who's wearing deer horns and telling dirty Santa jokes. ''

'' Sounds like fun. ''

'' Sure it does, if the jokes weren't the same every year. ''

'' And you'll come with me? ''

'' I already said so. ''

'' You know the flight's 6 in the morning. ''

'' Yeah, I can be an early bird if I want to. Speaking of which, I don't have a plane ticket. '' Bella looked down and blushed.

'' Well, you know, it's not easy to get a plane ticket during Christmas and I kind of… '' she mumbled.

'' What was that? ''

'' I got you a ticket, all right! '' she yelled and blushed a deeper shade of red.

'' What if I said 'no'? ''

'' I would've taken Jake with me. He usually comes but this year is different. He has a girlfriend, I have a boyfriend. So we decided to celebrate Christmas separately this year. ''

'' Phew ''

'' Huh? ''

'' I'm sorry but if Jake was coming I would've said 'no' immediately. ''

'' Do you hate him that much? ''

'' No, I don't hate him. It's just that I don't like him either. ''

'' Why does that seem familiar to me? ''

'' You're rubbing off on me. ''

'' Yeah, poor, poor boy. ''

'' How about we celebrate Christmas tonight, before we leave? Alice is really excited to give you her present. ''

'' Is it pink? ''

'' I won't tell you. ''

'' That means it is. ''

'' Don't tell her. ''

'' I wanted to know so I can practise my excited face. I have to be convincing. '' she smiled again but the smile still didn't touch her eyes. She wasn't telling me something. I wanted to know what it was but I've dated her long enough to know that when the time comes she would tell me what she was hiding. I hugged her shoulder and she leaned her head into my chest.

'' Your heartbeat is comforting, you know? '' she said after a while

'' Mmm, really? ''

'' Yes, I'm feeling better now. '' she fake smiled again. Then the bell rang and all the class came in.

**- Alice,**

**Bella and I will spend Christmas**

**in Phoenix with her mother. Can **

**you prepare a party tonight before**

**we leave so we can exchange gifts?**

**She's hiding something that's**

**making her sad. Make Emmett wear**

**the horns so she would smile. **

**Edward- **

_- Sure,_

_I don't mind making a quick dinner party._

_If it's gonna make Bella smile I would _

_even stand Emmett's dirty jokes. When are _

_you two leaving? _

_Alice-_

**-Tomorrow morning 6 o'clock.**

**She has plane tickets and we'll be leaving **

**Forks about 5 o'clock I think, even earlier.**

**Edward-**

Bella read through my shoulder the last message and sent me a note.

'' _Who are you texting? ''_

'' _Alice, she's taking care of the dinner tonight. ''_ Bella read and nodded. After the teacher gave us more work for the holiday all the students started talking but Bella kept staring through the window. I didn't ask her what she was thinking about even thou I wanted to know so much.

After that the school day went quickly and I went home. There Esme was already decorating the house and I could smell the delicious food coming from the kitchen.

'' Edward, I suggest you start packing your bags immediately if you don't want to leave everything till the last minute. '' Esme said and went back in the kitchen. After that Alice flew in my room telling me what to put in my bag and what not to. I secretly snuck in my underwear but she saw that.

'' What are you putting in there without my permission? ''

'' Boxers and socks, do you have to approve these too? ''

'' No, put this too. '' she handed me my gift for Bella.

'' Why? ''

'' You'll be on Christmas day together so there's no need to ruin the surprise. ''

'' Ok, what else shall I put? '' then she kept giving me instructions and when we were done the bell rang. It was Bella with a big suitcase.

'' Alice invited me to stay over and Carlisle will drive us both tomorrow. ''

'' I'm ok with that. Let me take your bag. '' I brought her bags into the guest room.

'' No, Edward, my room. We're having a girl's night. ''

'' Is Rose staying too? ''

'' Yep ''

'' Goodie ''

After Jasper and Rose arrived we gathered in the living room.

'' Merry Christmas Bella '' Carlisle gave her the books. '' This is from me and Esme. ''

'' Jane Austin collection? Thank you, it's wonderful! '' she hugged Esme and shook hands with Carlisle.

'' Bells, have fun using it. '' Emmett gave his present. He had wrapped it in red paper with little drunk Santas. It looked like a 6 year old wrapped it in a dark closet. And where did he find that paper?

'' Prankster's booby traps? Thank you Em, I know how I'm gonna use them '' she hugged my big brother and he laughed.

'' I hope this compensates my boyfriend's crappy gift. '' Rose gave Bella a carefully wrapped box.

'' Make up kit? It's awesome Rose thanks. Teach me how to use it later. '' she hugged her and Rose smiled

'' Sure, Alice will teach you how to do your hair. ''

'' My turn now! '' Alice gave Bella her gift bag.

'' Pink fuzzy slippers? They're so soft and fuzzy. Thanks Alice I love them! '' Alice jumped up and down from excitement and gave Bella a big hug.

'' That's from me. '' Jasper gave his present

'' Leather jacket? Wow it's great. I don't know what to say Jasper, thank you. '' she hugged him and he blushed.

'' I'm gonna give your gift on the 25th. '' I smiled

'' Ok, then it's my turn to give the gifts. Alice, this is for you. '' she gave Alice a gift bag that looked heavy.

'' Hanna Montana's 2 seasons on DVD? And Jonas Brothers newest album? For me? Thankyouthankyouthankyou! You're the best! I love it! '' she hugged her hard.

'' Alice, I need to breathe. '' Alice let her go but she continued dancing. '' Emmett, this is for you. '' she gave him a big wrapped box.

'' A Superman doll? ''

'' I thought you need to match your boxers with something. ''

'' I am so proud of you! The first one to give joke gifts except me! Bella, you're meant to be my sister! '' Emmett fake cried and hugged Bella.

'' Jasper, this is for you. '' she gave him a bag

'' The newest edition of the encyclopaedia about tennis? Thank you, I've been wanting that for a while. '' he hugged her too.

'' Rose, that's for you. '' she lifted a bag that wasn't big but it looked much heavier than Alice's gift.

'' Complete set of wrenches? Thanks I need to have my own ones instead always of using dad's. '' she smiled and hugged Bella.

'' Esme, Carlisle the last gift is for you. '' she handed them a painting with a ribbon attached to one end.

'' The painting's wonderful, thank you Bella, we love it. '' Esme smiled and showed us all the beautiful picture of an Italian castle that looked like it was underground.

After the gift exchange we went in the kitchen. Emmett did his best telling the same dirty jokes with Santa and I could see that Bella was having fun. When we finished the dinner the girls went in Alice's room to do whatever girls do at sleepover parties.

'' Hey, Eduardito, do you want to spy on them? ''

'' Emmett, please cut it out with the silly nicknames! ''

'' Fine, fine, so do you want in or is it a duet? ''

'' Sure, I'm in. ''

'' Cool, I think I still have that web cam there. '' we went in Emmett's room and turned on the computer. We searched the coordinates of the camera and when we found it we almost fell aback. The camera was put in the middle of the room and in front of it the girls had put pictures of gay men kissing each other naked. I almost had a heart attack. Emmett rushed in Alice's room.

'' What the hell's with those pictures? You're my sister, have some morals for God's sake!''

'' You're the one to talk about morals since you put the camera in my room. I found it a couple of days after the first sleepover with Bella. You've spied on us and you still have the guts to talk about morals? ''

'' This and that are different. ''

'' How come? ''

'' What is going on? '' Esme entered after she heard the yelling

'' Alice has nasty pictures of naked gay men! ''

'' Emmett put a web cam in my room! '' then they started to shout even louder and no one got to hear a word they said.

'' Shut up! '' Bella yelled louder than them

'' Thank you Bella, now Alice, Emmett, I'm disappointed in you two. And you two too. '' she pointed at me and Jasper.

'' What did we do wrong? '' I asked

'' I doubt he was the only one eavesdropping on the girls during the sleepover and even if you two weren't you still didn't stop him. ''

'' Sorry mom '' I looked down.

'' You should be. Because of what you did, you will be grounded after you return from Phoenix. As for you two, Emmett there will be no TV for you till the end of the break. ''

'' But mom! ''

'' Don't 'but mom' me, you're not allowed to watch TV and that's final. '' Alice stuck her tongue at him. '' Don't be so happy dear, you're also grounded. I'm confiscating your credit cards till the end of the year. ''

'' No! ''

'' Yes, you three will learn to listen to me and to respect each other. As for you Jasper and Rosalie, I will talk to your parents. ''

'' What did Rosie do wrong? '' Emmett whined.

'' I'm sure Alice didn't come up with the idea by herself; I'll speak with Charlie as well. Bella's also a part of this, I can feel it. '' Esme then turned around and walked out.

'' See what you did? '' Alice pointed at Emmett

'' Me? What did I do? ''

'' You walked in and started creating a chaos. ''

'' I wouldn't if you didn't put those nasty pictures! ''

'' I can hear you! '' Esme yelled from across the corridor.

'' Sorry mom! '' we all said.

'' Em, I think it's better if we went back in our room. '' Jasper suggested.

'' Fine, but this is not over! ''

'' Whatever loser! '' Alice stuck her tongue out and slammed the door behind us.

'' So much for having fun, spying on the girls. '' I sighed.

'' Video games? ''

'' You're on Jazzy. '' and so Emmett got beaten by Jasper, then I defeated Jasper but Em crushed me. And so and so…

We didn't go to sleep at all. At 4.30 we left home and by looking at Bella's face I could tell the girls didn't sleep either. When we arrived at the airport I was surprised by the huge crowds in this early hour. After we passed our luggage and gave our tickets we sat comfortably in the seats. I fell asleep easily unaware of Bella's troubles. Only if I knew what was going on…

_**a/n: **__I decided to stop here for now. I think that maybe the next chapter will be the last one, or there will be 2 more at the most. Summer is almost over :( the good thing is I'm not going to be a freshman anymore. The bad thing is, there will be school… I don't like school. It gives me homework, and less time to do stuff… well I can't change the fate of the student but I'll try to update even with schoolwork in my way. __**Thank you**__ for reading my story, I hope you enjoyed it. Reviews are appreciated. _

_**(: Gaby :) **_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Note: **__I didn't have a writer's block! Not for even a day! At least for fanfiction that is. Summer homework is another thing. I just finished it and it's October :)! Weeell, now that I read about El bosque perdido I can start writin ff again :). School begun already and I'm sorry that I took so long in finishing the stupid homework. I apologise to anyone who cares that I haven't posted in more than a month but from now on I'll try to keep 'em regular ;). _

_I'll dedicate this chapter to my homeroom teacher Mrs Mandeva. Poor woman, she has to deal with us again. _

_And yeah, of course I don't own the Twilight characters, I'm not like the brilliant Stephanie Meyer having dreams of vampires, *mumbles*I dream of talking bras*mumbles*_

BPOV

I closed my eyes trying to escape reality with some sleep. I wish I was so lucky. Even in my dreams my worst fears haunted me, not giving me any peace for even a minute. I had another dream of the car accident but in this one my mom died on the place. I jumped in my plane seat, sweating heavily from the bad dream.

'' Are you alright? '' Edward asked me holding my hand gently.

'' Yeah, I just had a nightmare. Nothing out of the ordinary '' he raised his eyebrow '' I'm fine, really! ''

'' If you say so ''

'' Attention all passengers, please buckle your seatbelts, we're going to land in 10 minutes. '' The flight attendant announced at the loudspeaker. I gripped Edwards hand because I hated flying and especially the landing part. He smiled and held my hand tightly as if I would fall out the plane if he let go.

Half an hour later, after we got our luggage checked, we got a cab take us to the nearest hotel to mum's hospital. When we arrived in the hotel room, Edward blushed deeply at the sight of the king size bed in the middle of the room.

'' Head out of the gut Eddie boy, I am going to spend most of the nights in the hospital next to mom. ''

'' I know. Hey did you just call me Eddie boy? ''

'' Maybe '' I smiled the way Emmett did when he was in trouble

'' Emmett is going down! ''

After the unpacking I almost run to the hospital. There I faced my worst nightmare again. The doctor's face that looked like all hope is gone.

'' Bella and your boyfriend I assume? Isn't Jacob with you this time? ''

'' No he has a girlfriend as well and he wants to spend some quality time with her. And yes, this is my boyfriend Edward Cullen. ''

'' Good afternoon, sir '' Edward spread his angelic smile across his face.

'' He's a keeper Bella, hope things work out with you two better than you and Jake. ''

'' Yeah, I do too. '' my doctor, Cameron Mitchell was about 39 years old and he was considered attractive among most of the nurses. To me it was always Cam or Doc. The reliable doctor I was best friends with. Apart from Jake he knew me best.

I went in mom's room and put the flowers I bought her in a vase near the closed window. I pulled the curtains apart and I looked at the brightly shining sun. There wasn't a single sign that Christmas was coming up in Phoenix. My mom twitched when a ray of light hit her face. I closed the curtains and looked at her face. Renée looked younger that most 30 year olds. With her brown hair spread on the pillow and her closed eyes she looked like the sleeping beauty waiting for her prince to kiss her. I smiled at the thought. If it was that simple I would've dragged Charlie by the hair months ago. I stayed in her room watching her sleep for hours. When the sun set I tried sending Edward in the hotel room but he refused to leave me alone. He sat in the chair next to the wall and I pulled one next to mom's bed. I held her hand as I fell asleep.

A couple of hours later I felt a movement and I squeezed my eyes still pretending to sleep. But then I remembered that I was in mom's hospital so I jumped up.

'' Sorry that I woke you honey '' Renée said hoarsely '' Can you bring me some water sweetie, my throat is dry. Oh and Bella, I love you. '' I held my tears and ran to the closest vending machine, grabbing the glass on the nightstand. I poured the cool water in the tall glass and opened the door to see doctors surrounding my mom. I could hear panicked voices but I couldn't tell apart the words that they were saying. Someone pulled me back but I brushed away the hand on my shoulder. I stared blankly into the monitors showing my mother's heartbeat. It was fast, incredibly fast. But to me every second seemed like a year. Then the beeping stopped. I didn't really understand that I dropped the water glass until I heard a distant 'clash' and felt the water on my shoes. Someone pushed me out of the room as more doctors gathered around my dying mother. I heard more panicked yells and I saw my mother's body jump in contact with the defibrillator before the door closed. I stood in front of the closed door for what seemed to me like years. Someone gently tried to pull me into a chair but I resisted staying still in front of that closed door. Minutes later a doctor, who wasn't Cam, came out of there.

'' Which one of you is Isabella Swan? '' I would've made a sarcastic remark about Edward being Bella Swan but I couldn't utter a word so I tiredly held my hand up. '' Miss Swan, I'm really sorry, we did all we could. Your mother died exactly at midnight. '' The stranger put his hand on my shoulder. '' You have my deepest condolences. You may go in and say your last goodbyes. '' and he walked away.

That's when my world crashed. So did I. I fell on my knees holding my face crying. I felt someone, Edward most likely, pick me up and bring me in the room. He sat down and put me in his lap as I buried my head in his shoulder letting all the tears from last year leak.

When I thought I clamed down a little I stood up from Edward's lap. I wobbled a little and Edward supported me to mom's bed. I looked upon her face once again and she was smiling as if she had just fallen asleep.

'' Why? Why? Whywhywhy did you die? '' I felt some warm liquid pour down from my eyes again. '' You said you loved me! Was that a goodbye? '' I raised my voice. '' Did you know you were dying? Why did you pretend like everything was all right? Why didn't you let me say goodbye? Why mom? Why? '' I whispered the last words as I lost my voice crying once again. I hugged Edward for dear life and cried myself to sleep.

When I woke up the sun was rising. The curtains were wide open and I could see clearly the light entering the room. I looked at mom's now empty bed and then I looked at the sunrise again. I had fallen asleep in Edward's embrace and now he was sound asleep. I gently stood up, careful not to wake my boyfriend up and walked to the window. When I watched the new beginning of the day I felt the rise of determination welling up in me. While I was looking at the rising sun I compared it to what happened yesterday. When the sun set, the Twilight came and the night followed. My mother died at the darkest hour of the night. As the rest of the night passed by the dawn announced the proximity of the sun. Then the sun rose, bringing the beginning of the new day. So I decided I would open a new page of my life. I decided to move on. I decided I needed to take some risks.

I heard some steps behind me and two hands wrapped themselves around my waist.

'' What are you thinking of? '' Edward's grungy voice reached my years.

'' I have to make a couple of phone calls. '' I turned around, kissed his cheek and went out of the room. Before I closed the door I looked back one last time at the room my mother had died in. A single tear run down my cheek and I wiped it as I fastened my steps in the large hallways. I could feel the looks of sympathy of all the medical personal who served my mother but I walked forward not looking behind.

EPOV

This was probably the worst Christmas Eve Bella ever had. Her mother died right after she woke up saying she loved her. Bella cried herself to sleep and when I woke up this morning I didn't find her in my arms, where I left her. I looked up seeing how my beautiful Bella looked even more beautiful at the light of the sunrise. I walked to her, hugged her waist and put my chin on her head.

'' What are you thinking of? ''

'' I have to make a couple of phone calls. '' she said, turned around, kissed my cheek and walked out of the room. I saw her look back at the room and before the door closed she cried one last time. Before I caught up to her she was walking her head held high up. I could feel a wave of determination coming from her. I hoped whatever she thought of, she wouldn't hurt herself.

Later that day Bella, decided that it would be better if she cooked dinner in her old house, so we went there. The house was adorable and somewhat clean.

'' Jake's mom comes here and cleans once a month. '' she smiled and wrote a quick grocery list. I was sent to the supermarket while she cleaned the kitchen. When she was done cooking the whole house smelled wonderfully. The house didn't have a dining room so Bella put the meal in the living room. She fired a couple of candle lights and we sat across each other.

'' Merry Christmas! '' she hugged me after we finished the main course. She gave me a big wrapped box. I opened it and saw Addidas's newest sneakers.

'' I wanted these for months! How did you know my shoe size? ''

'' The little shopping fairy told me '' she smiled as I passed her her gift.

'' Silver keychain! Edward I told you, nothing expensive! ''

'' You get to buy me Addidas but _I_ can't spoil _you_? ''

'' You got that right chief! I'll forgive you for now since I simply adore that keychain but remember next time, no more expensive, capiche? '' she touched my nose like a little kid.

'' No capiche. '' I shook my head as I kissed her full on the lips. She smiled into the kiss and kissed me back. Then suddenly she pulled away and disappeared in the kitchen.

'' Who wants pie? '' she yelled

'' I'll ask Emmett and get back with you! '' she laughed and brought in 2 dishes of warm and mouth-watering pie.

'' Hey do you have albums? '' I asked her after I ambushed the poor innocent pie

'' Of course I do. Why do you ask? ''

'' I want to see them! ''

'' Sure I have to pack this house anyway. ''

'' Are you gonna sell it? ''

'' Seems like it. I have no more business in Phoenix. ''

'' How much time will you need? ''

'' 2-3 days at the most plus the funeral I think I'll be back just before New Year. ''

'' Don't you mean we? ''

'' I'm not gonna make you stay with me. You can find a flight back to Seattle and spend the holiday with your family. ''

'' No I promised I would stay with you so I will. I'll help you clean and pack the rest of your stuff, that way I'll get to know you better. '' I kissed her and she nodded 'ok'.

We spent the next few days packing all the useful stuff in Bella's house. She decided to give her mother's clothes to charity and she packed a couple of bags with her old clothes too. In the process of cleaning her house I saw many of her childhood pictures and I laughed along with Bella who told me the stories of the pictures.

On the 29th of December the house was clean and empty except for the many boxes. The 29th was also the day of the funeral so many people arrived. My family came too even if they never met Renée, they wanted to support Bella. Charlie looked heartbroken. Jake cried along with Bella. I never liked funerals. People wearing black and crying over a dead body. I just stood in a corner watching strangers give their condolences to Bella and her dad. After everyone left my family took off to a hotel and I stayed with Bella and her dad in the house. Charlie gave me the no-funny-stuff-while-you're-in-her-room look and went to sleep in his ex-wife's bed.

The next morning my family had breakfast in the house and I caught Bella talking to Carlisle about something but they wouldn't tell me what. In the afternoon we caught our plane and by evening we were back in Seattle. I left Bella in her dad's car as they had a lot of talking to do.

'' That was probably a really bad Christmas for poor Bella. '' Esme sighed when we went back home.

'' Yeah even I would feel bumped on Christmas if that sort of thing happened. '' Emmett clumsily entered the living room.

'' Of course you'll feel bumped if mom died! If you didn't I would hunt you down until you did. '' Alice smacked him

'' But Bella was really strong all the time. I saw her cry at the funeral only. '' Carlisle sat down the couch.

'' That's because she cried her heart out when her mom died. I've never seen anyone cry so much. I didn't know what to say so I just stood there. ''

'' That was the right thing to do Edward. She needed you there and you were for her sake. She just needed a shoulder to cry on, not a chatterbox to tell her how sorry he was. '' Alice hugged me and smiled

'' Thanks Alice ''

'' For you anytime big bro '' she laughed and went in her room.

'' What did you talk about with Bella this morning dad? ''

'' Nice try Edward, she has to tell you I have no right to do so. ''

'' You talked to Bella dad? ''

'' No Emmett, I'm seeing things '' I stuck my tongue out

'' So he finally understood that he's coo-coo! ''

'' Shut up! '' I smacked him and run into my room.

The New Year party was nothing like the past years. Bella came with Jake and Nessie and our parents decided to leave us alone. That meant loud music on the side of Emmett and hiding phones from Alice so she doesn't invite any more people. Jake and Bella brought s 6 pack of beers and gathered us in the living room.

'' This game is called 'I have never' '' Bella began

'' We sit in a circle and one person says something he's never done '' Jake continued

'' Like 'I've never had drugs' ''

'' And who has done that drinks from the bottle. ''

'' Who haven't just passes the bottle to the next person. ''

'' And the next person says something else and so on and so on ''

'' Sounds like fun! '' Alice sat next to Jasper

'' Ok, I start! '' Emmett said '' I've never jumped off a cliff '' Bella and Jake drunk some beer.

'' Me next '' Jasper said '' I've never had sex in a car. '' Bella, Jake, Emmett and Rose glugged some beer.

'' I've never smoke cigarettes '' Alice said. Bella, Jake, Em, Rose, Nessie, Jasper and I drunk. '' Seems like I'll be the only sober person by the end of the game '' Alice grinned.

'' I've never liked Elvis Presley '' Bella passed the bottle to Jake who drunk some more.

'' I've never played an instrument '' Jake passed the bottle to me as I drunk some more.

'' I've never had sex in the school changing room. '' I said as I passed the bottle to Em, who took it willingly, drunk some and passed to Rose who later gave to Bella and Jake and even Nessie.

'' I've never drove a motorbike '' Nessie said and Bella, Jake, Em and Jasper drunk

'' When did you 2 drive a motorbike? '' Alice rose an eyebrow.

'' Last year, we invited Edward but he chickened out. ''

'' I did not! ''

'' Don't worry Em, I'm gonna teach him '' Bella smiled

'' My turn, I've never gone commando during a school day '' Rose said and grinned in general direction Emmett. He drunk some, then Jasper did, then Jake did and to everyone's surprise so did Bella.

'' Bella what were you 2 doing? '' Emmett rose his hands as if to protect himself from Jake and Bella.

'' Nothing that you haven't done! '' she stuck her tongue out and Em held his hand to his heart.

'' It's 11.45 we better go get the fireworks. '' I said as I stood up. I was feeling jealous of all the time Bella had spent with Jacob. And all the dirty things they had done. I mentally slapped myself at that thought but I couldn't help it! I was a healthy teenage boy and she was my pretty girlfriend.

After the fireworks and all the congratulations it's a New Year! Emmett and Rose disappeared. So did Alice and Jasper. So did Jake and Nessie. It was only me and Bella in the living room. And the awkward silence. I could swear that I heard crickets.

'' So what do you think will happen this year? '' I asked crossing my feet.

'' Edward you look gay ''

'' No, that's not gonna happen ''

'' Glad to know these things '' she sat in my lap and kissed me passionately. I responded and after a 10 minute make out session she pulled me up the stairs tugging my shirt up.

'' Your room, now '' Bella said in between heavy breathes. I didn't resist and run my hand down her curves.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

(**a/n:** this is a T rated fic and I'm not turning it into a M rated one, *mumbles*not to mention the lack of experience*mumbles*)

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

The next morning I woke up I just turned lazily in my bed when I hit my big Teddy bear. What was my Teddy doing in my bed? I thought I threw Mr. Cuddles last year. And why was he so warm. I cuddled it by instinct and Mr Cuddles giggled. Wait what? Mr Cuddled giggled? Mr Cuddles? My Teddy bear? Giggled?

Then it all came back to me: me, Bella, last night, my hard on. Damn, it was still there. And Bella could feel it, no wonder she giggled. I blushed deeply and buried my head in her hair.

'' Someone's little excited '' she laughed again and she turned to face me. I pretended to sleep. '' Oh, come on, wake up Eddie boy. '' she kissed my nose. My eyes flashed open and I toppled her

'' Don't you ever call me Eddie boy, ever again! '' I kissed her full on the lips and I was about to go for another round when I heart Alice yelling for everyone to go in the kitchen. I groaned and watched as Bella put on my T-shirt and my boxers. She never looked better. We went down in the kitchen and saw Rose wearing similar to Bella's attire 3 sizes bigger and Alice in her nightgown.

'' You guys look just like twins! You're wearing absolutely same clothes. '' Emmett yelled.

'' You have Batman boxers too! '' Bella pointed out

'' You like? ''

'' Still not gonna wear them ''

'' Ok everybody, now that it's a new year let's start by promising each other that we'll take school more seriously and we'll be helping our parents in the housework. '' Alice said with the most serious face on. Then she started laughing along with everyone else '' Ok, here's to the New Year. '' she held her cup of coffee as we all clinked them.

This afternoon when my parents returned, the house was already spotless and we all had our clothes on. Esme smiled and Carlisle invited Bella in his office. After a while she went out and we all started asking questions.

'' Wow, wow, wow, wow! One at a time, one at a time! Edward you can go first. ''

'' What did you discuss with my dad? ''

'' Surgery, he'll try to fix that nerve. He says it's a 50/50 thing but I'm gonna risk it. Alice, your turn ''

'' When's the surgery? ''

'' Well… next week. Rose? ''

'' Why did you decide to do it? ''

'' When my mom died I decided it was time to finally move from that stage in my life. I want to be back to how I used to be. Any more questions? Emmett? ''

'' If the surgery's successful will you be able to flip me on the ground? ''

'' When I shape up, probably ''

'' Cool, I'll remember to challenge you. '' they laughed but I could feel a ball of worry wrap up in my stomach.

That ball stayed in my stomach for the following week. It was finally the day for the surgery. My dad entered the surgery room and I started pacing around the waiting room.

'' Slow down Ed, you're gonna make a hole in the floor. ''

'' You slow down Em! '' I snapped

'' I'm sitting if I was any slower I'd be dead. '' I shook my head and continued pacing around.

A couple of hours later Carlisle came out and took his mask off.

'' She'll be fine in a week or so. '' he smiled as I crashed into the chair.

'' And her hand? ''

'' The surgery was completely successful, Edward. Like I said she needs a week rest and she'll be back on line. '' he smiled and patted my shoulder as I released a deep sigh.

_**a/n: **__That's it for now pplz. I'll try to write the next one before the end of the month, I promise :). The next chapter will be the last one. I'm not sure but I might write an epilogue or a sequel if you ask politely xD. __**Thank you**__ for reading my story and sorry once again for the delay. _

_**(: Gaby :) **_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Note: **__I know I promised I would write this half month ago but there was this national epidemic and all schools in the country were closed for 2 weeks so it was a non-stop party for the students. I was almost never left alone with my computer. After that my parents bought me a laptop and I spend 2 days transferring all the files from my previous computer so I was once again left with no time to write. So now that everything's settled I'd like to dedicate this chapter to my loving mother who gave birth to me and raised me (I don't know which one of those two is the bigger mistake in her life). Of course I don't own Twilight or any of its characters. Stephanie Meyer does. Enjoy!_

ONE YEAR LATER

EPOV

It's been one year since Bella's surgery. She was already competing and winning. Emmett was amazed by the fact that she could really beat the crap out of him.

I was accepted in the medical department of Washington University. Jasper was already studying psychology in Manchester and Alice was leaving for Paris in 2 months. They managed to keep their relationship even from across the sea. Emmett and Rose took their first year off. They spent most of the time travelling and now they were both going to study mechanics in Sydney. Bella applied in a couple of universities in USA but I never understood if she was accepted or not. Esme was really sad that we were all going to be so far away from home. Carlisle was proud of us for making our life choices and sticking up for them. He already told me most of the basics for first year in college so I was sure that I would succeed as a med student.

Recently Bella was spending more time with Jacob to my liking. I knew he was starting as a mechanic in La Push immediately after graduation but I still didn't like the guy.

It was a nice Saturday morning when I drove my precious Volvo to Bella's house.

'' Yo Ed dude! ''

'' Hi Jacob ''

'' Didn't I tell you to call me Jake? ''

'' Must've slipped through my mind. ''

'' Hey Edward! '' Bella came down the stairs and kissed me. Now that's the kind of greeting I like. '' So what's on the agenda today? ''

'' My mom is making dinner to welcome Jasper for the summer vacation. ''

'' He's here already? ''

'' He arrived last night. We haven't seen much of him though, he spent the night in Alice's room. ''

'' And your parents didn't say anything? ''

'' No, they know that we're not children anymore and somehow mom convinced dad to stop whining. ''

'' That's one pair of fine parents! Well, since you're going Bells, I better not make Nessie wait. '' Jake turned off the TV and stood up.

'' See ya Jake. '' Bella fistbumped with her best friend and I just waved goodbye. After that I opened the passenger's door of my Volvo and Bella went in.

'' So did you get accepted somewhere? ''

'' Edward, I'd rather not talk about it. ''

'' I checked that you made it in Washington University. ''

'' Edward! ''

'' What? The deadlines are soon to come and you still don't even want to choose a career. It's about damn time to decide and study. ''

'' What if I don't want to study? What if I start working like Jake? ''

'' C'mon Bella I know you better than that! You have a bright future in English literature you're brilliant at every single subject in school why would you dump your chances down the sink to start some stinky low paid job? ''

'' What if it's a well paid one? And Edward you can't tell me what to do! If I want to study I'll study, if I want to work I'll work if I want to travel I will travel! ''

'' Why are you doing this? ''

'' Doing what? ''

'' Making me angry on purpose! ''

'' I told you to drop the subject but nooooo the ever-know-it-all-Mr-I-m-so-perfect-Edward had to be as stubborn as an ass, and that's exactly what you are! ''

'' Don't yell at me in my car! ''

'' Then stop the car because I'm furious Edward! You have no right to tell me what to do! ''

'' Fine! ''

'' Fine! ''

'' Fine ''

'' Fine ''

The rest of the ride home was silent and Bella kept glaring through the front window pretending I wasn't standing next to her. When I parked the car she stomped off and went in.

'' Bella! '' Jasper hugged her '' Oh, I sense bad vibes, you two had a fight? ''

'' I'm so happy to see you Jazz! How was England? ''

'' Avoiding a question is as clear as stating the searched answer. What was the fight about? ''

'' She won't decide where to apply in University. ''

'' Oh shush it Edward! This is a free country and I believe I have the right to do whatever I want. Last time I checked there was no written law that a boy can order a girl to do something. ''

'' Well you never talk about the future with me! ''

'' Because I live for the moment! I have certain plans that are not quite completed yet when I decide I will tell you what I'm going to do! In the mean time stop bugging me all the time to make a decision! '' she turned around and left the living room where Jasper stood there stunned.

'' Sorry you had to see that. We're not usually like that. '' I smiled weakly.

'' Actually she does have a point Edward; you shouldn't push her so much. Just because you've made your life choice it doesn't mean she has too. Give her some time and she'll run to tell you where she's headed to. I'll go talk to her now. ''

'' About what? ''

'' Even if she did have a right in the argument she shouldn't have yelled at you. ''

'' You're going to be a great shrink Jazz. ''

'' My teacher thinks so too. I'm the best student in my class. I'll tell you more about England at the table. ''

'' Good luck with Bella, she's really stubborn. ''

'' She can't be worse than you '' he smiled and left leaving me alone in the empty living room. I looked around and started at the family picture. It had mom and dad hugging me and Alice over the shoulders. I was holding Bella by the hand and Jasper had put his hand around Alice's waist. Emmett and Rose were two steps behind us hugging each other like a married couple. They suited each other so well.

'' I heard what happened. '' I turned around and I saw my little sister Alice enter.

'' Sorry ''

'' It's ok, sometimes me and Jasper fight too. ''

'' Really? ''

'' No, I was just trying to make you feel better. ''

'' It's not working sis, I feel horrible for pushing Bella like that. ''

'' Good, now go tell Bella what you just told me. She'll forgive you if you promise to give her some space to breathe. ''

'' Thanks Al '' I kissed her on the top of her head and left to search for Bella.

'' She's on the second floor. '' Alice yelled behind me.

I went upstairs and saw my beloved Bella talking to Emmett.

'' Thanks Bells, you're a lifesaver '' he kissed her on the cheek and went in his room.

'' Bella? '' she turned around and her smile disappeared

'' What do you want now? ''

'' I'm sorry. ''

'' And? ''

'' I promise not to push you anymore. ''

'' And? ''

'' I'll respect your choice whatever it is. ''

'' And? ''

'' And what? ''

'' And you will not hate me even if I go far away. ''

'' Yeah, that's what I was going to say. ''

'' I'm sure you were. '' She laughed and hugged me. '' Don't ever make me yell at you. ''

'' Deal '' I kissed her and we both went in the dining room. Mom had already served the meal and she smiled.

'' I was just about to go up to call you kids. Edward, go tell Emmett that dinner is ready. ''

'' Emmett, dinner's done! '' I yelled and all of us heard the stomps of Emmett down the stairs.

'' What are we having? ''

'' Italian Chicken Patties ''

'' Awesome I love Italian Chicken Patties ''

'' You love everything that's food. ''

'' I don't like broccoli ''

'' Who does? ''

'' I do '' Alice and Jasper entered the room

'' That's because you're a freak lil sis ''

'' Who are you calling a freak you endless stomach monster? ''

'' My stomach might be endless but at least I'm not gaining the food I eat in my hips ''

'' Oh no you didn't! ''

'' Oh yes I did '' Em stuck his tongue out and Alice started chasing him around the table.

'' Kids, cut it out! '' dad came in and both of them stopped

'' As if I'm having a 5 year boyfriend and he never stops bugging his little sister ''

'' Very sweet Rosie ''

'' I have to agree Em, from another person's point of view you look like little children ''

'' Is that so Dr. Phil? ''

'' Em, why are you so bitter today? ''

'' Sorry dad I guess I have upset stomach. ''

'' Do you want some pills for that? ''

'' Nah, I'm cool. '' we all sat at the table

'' So Jazz how is England? ''

'' Rainy and the studying is a whole load more than anything that I expected. I've been studying there for a year and all I know about Manchester is that it has a bookstore 3 blocks from the University and a coffee shop right next to the dorms. All year long I've been either studying or talking to Alice on the phone. ''

'' Are British babes hot? '' Emmett asked with full mouth

'' There are some hot ones but they're nothing compared to Rose, Alice and Bella. ''

'' How sweet, my Jazzy isn't cheating on me '' Alice pinched his cheek grandma style.

'' Ow! ''

'' Sorry darling, let me kiss the boo-boo better. ''

'' C'moon Alice we're eating here! ''

'' Well then open your mouth and close your eyes, you're already doing the first one so it shouldn't be too hard to try the second one too. ''

'' You're so disgusting Al ''

'' Emmett, language ''

'' I said nothing offending mom ''

'' We're on the table so can you please chew, swallow and then talk. ''

'' Fine, fine, fine ''

'' So, Edward, I talked to my good friend Professor Gilligan McBethry, he's going to be your Latin teacher. He said that you should probably read some books on basic Latin beforehand because the freshman material is really hard. I have to say I completely agree with him. You have to start studying now. ''

'' Dad, I haven't even graduated high school there's a whole summer vacation ahead of me. Don't worry I'll make it in time and I won't fail the freshman year. ''

'' That's my son. ''

EmPOV

Ever since last night I've been a nervous wreck. I walked around Bella's living room for the hundredth time for the past 5 minutes I arrived.

'' Sorry I made you wait for me Em. '' Bella came in

'' Oh, it's cool '' I tried to smile but Bella laughed

'' I can see that and you better slow down or you're gonna dig a hole through the carpet. ''

'' Sorry, I guess I'm a little nervous. ''

'' It's ok to be nervous; it's a big step you're not sure if she'll take it well. But we both know that Rose loves you so just relax and let's go shopping '' she jumped Alice style. '' Oh no, Alice has taken over me! ''

'' Ha-ha, I thought that for a moment too but if she was really in you she wouldn't have snapped out of it. ''

'' Speaking of Alice why didn't you ask her for help? I'm sure she'll be much more useful than me. ''

'' Well you know a little some some about fashion too plus you can keep your mouth shut unlike Alice. ''

'' She can't keep a secret? ''

'' Sometimes she can but I remember when I was 9 I had made Rose a wooden spoon and I wanted to give it to her as a surprise present. I told Alice and the little squirt ran off to Rose and spilled the beans. ''

'' You were 9! She was 7 I'm sure she keeps secrets better now. ''

'' I'm sure she does but I would feel much better if you would come. ''

'' Of course Emmett I promised so I'm gonna keep my word. '' she smiled and climbed in my Jeep. She put on her seatbelt and I speeded up to Seattle. Once we were in the shopping area I parked my Jeep on one of the mall's parking lots and we went in the mall. I walked around like a high lightened rain deer having no idea what I'm looking for. One moment I was walking and the next one I could feel myself being dragged. When I shook myself out of it I saw the most shiny, most likely very expensive jewelry store.

'' I know that this is Tiffany's but Rose wears brand clothes I'm assuming that she would like a brand engagement ring. '' she smiled and I couldn't disagree with her

'' Hello, how may I help you? '' an old man asked Bella

'' Can you please show us some engagement rings? ''

'' Of course I can. '' He smiled and looked at me. '' So aren't you two a lovely couple? ''

'' Oh, I'm not the fiancé, I'm her best friend and I don't want her boyfriend buying her something that's not up to her taste. ''

'' Oh I understand. So here are the cheapest ones that go from 1000 $ to 5000 $. From this line on the rings cost 5000-10000$ and this last one is 10000 and more. ''

'' Em, look at that one! '' Bella pointed out a ring at the 3rd line. It was white gold with small rubies making a beautifully shaped rose.

'' This one, sir, is indeed very beautiful. It's handmade in France and it is engraved on the inside, look. '' the shop assistant took the ring out and showed me a small elegant writing on the inside. '' _Rose, your throne stabbed my heart_ ''

'' This ring is perfect! The message is everything I could say to Rose. ''

'' Your girlfriend is called Rose? Then this is indeed the perfect ring. But I'm afraid, sir, it's not a cheap one. It costs 20,000$. ''

'' That's not a problem at all. '' I took out my credit card. '' Wrap it up in a red box if you may. ''

'' Of course sir '' the shop assistant took out a velvet red box and put the amazing ring in there. I gave him my credit card; I signed and went out a happy man.

'' Thank you so much Bells! ''

'' You're welcome. You can treat me a coffee if you'd like. ''

'' I would love to. You found the most amazing ring in the whole world! ''

'' It takes an amazing person to find an amazing ring. ''

'' Yes, it does. ''

'' I was joking ''

'' And I was being serious. ''

'' Speaking of serious I'd like to talk to you. ''

'' I knew there was a reason to ask me for coffee. So what is it? ''

'' Um, I'd like a double black coffee, no sugar. '' I rolled eyes and went in the café to take the drinks. When I went back at the table Bella was staring into the nothing.

'' Yeah that nothing sure is pretty. ''

'' What? ''

'' You were staring so deep into the space that I thought that you were going to tear a hole through the o-zone layer. ''

'' I guess I was thinking again. ''

'' About what? ''

'' About the future, about me and Edward ''

'' Why did you want to talk to me? ''

'' Because if I talk to Edward he's going to get really angry and then sad. I tell Jasper and he'll give me a psycho diagnosis and that's not what I need right now. I can't trust Alice with such a secret, heck even you can't trust her. I suppose I could talk to Carlisle or Esme but they're always so busy doing something and I don't want to disturb them. So the only two ones left are you and Rose. Rose is on a shopping spree with Alice today in Port Angelis and since I came here today to help you, you might as well just help me. Plus you're like the older brother that I've never had. ''

'' I thought that was Jacob. ''

'' Are you kidding me? His mental age isn't enough for pre-school yet, what big brother? Plus he's younger than me. ''

'' So what's buggin you so much? ''

'' I'm leaving. ''

'' What? Where? ''

'' Japan, Kyoto to be more précised. I took a job offer for a martial arts teacher. I will take the first year of college off and study Japanese and after that I'll study law. I want to try being a lawyer. ''

'' So you have already made your plans. ''

'' I have made those half an year ago. ''

'' Then why didn't you tell Edward when you were arguing? ''

'' Because he's so happy that he's going to Washington so I guess that sometime he assumed that I'll just go with him. I don't' want to break his heart. ''

'' Well you don't have to break up with him. You can have a long distance relationship like Alice and Jasper did. ''

'' I don't know. We could try but I won't have vacations like the students plus the time gap is too big… ah I just don't know what to do anymore. ''

'' I'm not a genius but why don't you talk to him? ''

'' I want to but, he's so excited that he's going to Washington plus every time we meet he asks me if I got accepted somewhere. I don't know how disappointed he would be when I tell him that I won't study this year. ''

'' Well there's only one way of knowing. '' I said and took my cell out. I dialed my dear beloved brother and gave the phone to Bella. She looked scared when she saw the ID I have dialed. I think this was the first time ever I have seen Bella scared. I smiled and she loosened up a little. She took the phone and when Edward picked up she invited him for dinner. She closed the phone line and we stood up. On the way home we chattered about many random stuff and when I dropped her off I smiled and said

'' I hope things work out for the best for you two. ''

'' So do I brother bear, so do I '' she smiled and went in.

EPOV

I was once again headed to Bella's house. Earlier this day I received a call from my brother and it turned out to be Bella. She sounded nervous through the phone as she invited me to dinner. When I went in the kitchen where she was cooking what smelled like spaghetti she turned around startled.

'' Sorry that I scared you ''

'' It's ok; I was just paying attention to the dinner. ''

'' I'll go put the table. ''

'' Charlie's on a night shift tonight so don't put a plate for him. ''

When she served the spaghetti she seemed really nervous.

'' Edward, I've got to tell you something really important. ''

'' Are you dumping me for my brother? '' I tried to make it look like a joke

'' God, no, Em is proposing tomorrow, we bought the ring today. ''

'' Really? ''

'' Yeah and we found this really cool ring with a rose made out of rubies and on the inside it has this really cool message engraved 'Rose, your throne stabbed my heart'. Sounds so sweet! Aren't they a perfect couple? ''

'' Yeah that sounds great. '' so he bought a ring, I'm guessing it's my turn soon. I had my eyes on a lovely ring at Tiffany's. '' So what was it that you wanted to tell me? ''

'' Edward I think it would be for the best if we broke up '' I choked

'' _What_? '' I managed to say after she helped me calm down.

'' Well, you've been asking me for a while where I'm going to study and I finally decided to tell you. I'm going in Japan. ''

'' Japan? '' She nodded '' As in that Japan in Asia? ''

'' How many other Japans do you know? ''

'' Why Japan? ''

'' I'm going to work as a martial arts trainer for the first year until I learn the language and then the 2nd year I'm going to study law. ''

'' In Japan? ''

'' Yes, in Kyoto. ''

'' We can have a long distance relationship. ''

'' Edward I would never ask you to do that… the time difference is too big and I'm not going to have the same holidays as you and you have to study so much. I think it's for the best to end it here. ''

'' Can't we at least wait till graduation? '' she looked sad, probably mirroring my expression

'' Sure, I still love you. '' she hugged me and we stayed like that for a long time. After that we finished our dinner silently and I drove back home. I was feeling really miserable so I went straight to bed.

TWO MONTHS LATER

SEATTLE AIR PORT

EPOV

That was it, she was leaving. They all were. Jasper and Alice left last night. Emmett and Rose left last week. I was the only one left in the USA, excluding my parents of course. I carried Bella's bags at the luggage department and right before she left for the passengers' are she hugged me tightly.

'' I still want to try the long distance relationship ''

'' Edward, no I would never do that to you. You deserve better than me. ''

'' There is no better than you! ''

'' We both know that it's not true. There are so many women that are better than me, even if I'm wonderful. '' She laughed. '' Oh, c'mon that was funny! '' I forced a smile on my face but I knew I was doing a crappy job.

'' Do you really have to go? ''

'' Of course I do, I want to look around Kyoto before I start working. ''

'' Can't you just find a job here? ''

'' For the 5th time, and I've been counting, no, I can't. I like that job offer and I'd like to travel around the world. I hope we can be friends '' she smiled and I couldn't help but smile back.

'' Sure, I can try having a friend that I love. ''

'' Time and distance will change that. '' she smiled once again and left

'' Never '' I said but I was sure she didn't hear me as she was going further away from me and from my life.

THE END

_**a/n: **__That's it folks, I'm done with this story. I might write a one shot sequel if you want. I also have an idea about the dinner when Emmett proposed so if anyone is interested PM me. I hope you liked the story. I'm a little sad that I ended it but all things that have a beginning have an ending too. Thank you for reading 'Don't be too scared to face life'!_

_**(: Gaby :)**_


	10. Epilogue Never gonna be alone

Never gonna be alone

_**Note: **__I had the idea going on so I decided to write it down as an epilogue. It's a songfic to one of my favorite Nickelback songs – Never gonna be alone. I dedicate this to all of you who read 'Don't be too scared to face life'. Enjoy! And of course all the characters belong to Stephanie Meyer and the title of the song belongs to Nickelback, God bless them!_

RPOV

I was having the time of my life with my wonderful boyfriend. He was the most handsome man I have ever met. Emmett Cullen had the figure of a Greek god, eyes with the color of the sky and the cutest dumplings in the world, when he showed that kneeweaking smile of his. I loved everything about him: his honesty and childish behavior and sometimes even his sense of humor.

We knew each other since we were kids. I would never forget how we met.

_Flashback:_

_The second day of kinder garden I was wearing my red dress with bows in my hair. My brother had befriended a boy with pretty eyes and a bright smile so I went to play with them. The little boy was no other but Emmett. He suggested playing cars because he thought I would be like the other girls playing dolls but little did he know I was a tomboy in a dress. _

_We spent the entire day together and I had a lot of fun until he pulled my dress up in front of all the kids. I slapped him and went running to Jasper who gave Em a dark eye. _

_End flashback._

Many, many years after that in Junior High when I was getting popular he was beating the guys who had the guts to feel me up against my will. After that he said he liked me and I kissed him. Ever since then we were a happy couple, even now when I was a working model and he had his own gym.

It was almost time for my precious friend Bella graduation. She had already told us of her going to Japan and I was very sad that she was leaving all of us behind. I couldn't imagine what Edward was feeling losing his other half. I couldn't imagine my life without my big Teddy bear.

One day Emmett came all serious and asked me something that I couldn't hear.

'' What did you say? ''

'' I have something important to tell you. '' Was he breaking up with me?

'' Shoot. '' I gathered up some courage and said smiling

'' Not here, not now, I'll pick you up tonight. Don't dress up. '' my heart fell all the way down to my heels. Was he really going to dump me? But we were doing so great? What was wrong with him? I noticed that recently he was being a little nervous when we were in the same room and his kisses were shorter and less passionate and OMG how didn't I see this coming earlier. I cried and dialed Alice.

'' _Speak to me ''_

'' Emmett is shmeaking up wif me ''

'' _What? Rose? What is it? ''_

'' Emmett doshn't want me anymowe ''

'' _Hold it, I'm coming right up. I'm taking Bella with me. '' _

'' Huwy '' I hung up and kept on crying in my pillow. 10 minutes later Alice was hugging me and Bella was patting my back. '' I don't know how I didn't notice this sooner. He was distant for the past 2 weeks at least. '' I blew my nose in the handkerchief. '' And now he wants to tell me something important. He said he'll pick me up and I don't have to dress up. Please Bella; tell him we're having a farewell party for you tonight. I don't want to *hic* get dumped *hic* '' I started crying.

'' Tell you what, I'm gonna call him and tell him he's a senseless jerk and I'm taking you on a shopping trip, ok? '' Alice tried to cheer me up.

'' Or, you can go and listen to what he has to say to you. He might not be breaking up with you. '' Both Alice and I looked at Bella.

'' Do you know something that we don't? ''

'' Maybe ''

'' Please Bella tell me, is he breaking up with me? ''

'' Rose, I'm sorry I promised I won't tell. But I'll tell you that. Go and listen to what he has to say. You won't regret it. And the fact that he said you shouldn't dress up meant not to put on a skirt or a dress with high heels, not to wear sweat pants and a jumper. Al, come here, let's choose a nice top with matching jeans and sneakers. '' Alice stood up and searched through my enormous closet.

'' Hm… not that, too revealing, listen Rose, come here. Let's chose something that will underline your best sides and that way you'll show him what he's losing _if_ he's breaking up with you. Where's that red top we bought last summer? '' I showed her my red top with V neckline and she took out one pair of jeans I had forgotten. They were hugging my curves in all the right places and they always made my ass look better. After I put on the clothes Bella curled my hair and Alice did my makeup. Then they left. When I was looking at the clock it took everything I had not to start crying again. I tried thinking of anything but all of my thoughts and memories were full of Emmett. Then he arrived. I stood up and opened the door. He was looking down. I gathered up the last bits of dignity I had and went in his humongous Jeep. We drove silently and I didn't pay much attention to our surroundings. When he stopped I looked up and we were in our valley. He was going to dump me on the place we started dating? Had he no heart? Then I remembered how we started dating.

_Flashback:_

_Even in Junior High Emmett wasn't following the rules. We were working on a used car and it was done one spring day. After school I went to check it out and saw a bleeding Emmett starting the engine. I ran and sat on the front seat before he drove away. _

'' _What are you doing here? ''_

'' _You promised we would test drive it together. Why are you bleeding so hard? ''_

'' _None of your business ''_

'' _Em, I'm your best friend, please tell me what's wrong. ''_

'' _That's right, you're my best friend. '' he looked somehow sad about it. I wasn't too happy too. I had a huge crush on him ever since the day he apologized about pulling my dress up. We drove for a while in silence when the car stopped_

'' _What the hell is wrong now? '' He slammed the door open and looked under the hood. _

'' _Emmett, let me see your head. ''_

'' _Fine '' he turned around and I stopped the bleeding with my jumper. I took a closer look and I didn't realize how close our faces were until he kissed me. At first I was surprised but then I kissed him back. While I was kissing him I tried to express everything I felt for him. When we felt the need for air we pulled back. I looked into his eyes and saw what I had in mine. Apparently he saw it too and he kissed me again. After a while I pushed him back. _

'' _Aren't you going to tell me what happened to you? ''_

'' _Royce King happened. ''_

'' _What about him? ''_

'' _He was fantasizing about you out loud. I got pissed off and we had a fight. ''_

'' _You shouldn't have hit him. '' I kissed his injured head and he hugged me really tightly._

'' _I've liked you for the longest time. ''_

'' _So have I '' and we kissed again. After it started getting dark, we fixed the car and went back home. We got lectured about driving the car without license but we were both too happy to care. We had kissed. I was happy that he liked me as much as I liked him. _

_End flashback_

And here we were in the place where it all started. I thought it would be sensible to end here as well. Then he opened my door. He gave me his hand and helped me to get out. He put a scarf on my eyes and started pushing me. What, was he going to leave me in the forest after he dumps me? Then we stopped. He took off the scarf and I saw a table in the middle of the forest. Everywhere around it, there were flours and candles. He pulled my chair and played a CD player. 'Never gonna be alone' by Nickelback.

_**Time, is going by, so much faster than I**_

_**And I'm starting to regret not spending all of here with you**_

_**Now I'm wondering why I've kept this bottled inside**_

_**So I'm starting to regret not selling all of it to you**_

_**So if I haven't yet, I've gotta let you know**_

'' You know, this first verse reminds me of our first date. How we both kept our feelings bottled up, and neither would say that he liked the other. '' He smiled as he lit the candles one by one.

_**You're never gonna be alone from this moment on**_

_**If you ever feel like letting go, I won't let you fall**_

_**You're never gonna be alone, I'll hold you 'til the hurt is gone**_

The chorus brought another flashback

_Flashback:_

_My mother had just died. I was feeling miserable. Jasper was locked in his room and I had turned off my cell phone. I had lost all reason to live so I went in my car and went to the cliffs. I looked down and prepared myself to jump. Then I felt a strong pair of hands grab me by the wait. _

'' _Don't you dare! '' he whispered in my ear and for the first time since my mother died I started crying. He hugged me tighter and didn't say anything more. _

_End flashback_

As if he knew what I was thinking he hugged me lightly and sat on his side of the table.

_**And now, as long as I can, I'm holding on with both hands**_

_**'Cause forever I believe**_

_**That there's nothing I could need but you**_

_**So if I haven't yet, I've gotta let you know**_

'' You know, this song is one of my favorites. '' he smiled and opened a basket. From there he took out a bottle of red wine and 2 glasses. '' Wine? '' I nodded and he pored the red liquid in both glasses.

_**You're never gonna be alone from this moment on**_

_**If you ever feel like letting go, I won't let you fall**_

_**When all hope is gone, I know that you can carry on**_

_**We're gonna see the world out, I'll hold you 'til the hurt is gone**_

_**Oh, you've gotta live every single day**_

_**Like it's the only one, what if tomorrow never comes?**_

_**Don't let it slip away, could be our only one**_

_**You know it's only just begun, every single day**_

_**Maybe our only one, what if tomorrow never comes?**_

_**Tomorrow never comes**_

_**Time is going by so much faster than I**_

_**And I'm starting to regret not telling all of this to you**_

'' You know, if tomorrow never really comes... ugh… I wanted to know if…. Uh… you would like to be my wife. '' I was absolutely stunned.

'' What? ''

'' Rosalie Hale, will you marry me? '' he fell on his knee and took out a red velvet box. I looked at the ring and started crying. It was white gold with small rubies making a beautifully shaped rose. On the inside there was small elegant writing '_Rose, your throne stabbed my heart_ '. I stood up and kissed him as passionately as I could. He hugged me so tight I couldn't breathe anymore. '' Is that a 'yes'? ''

'' Definitely '' he put on the ring on my third finger and both of us looked at it as the final chorus was playing.

_**You're never gonna be alone from this moment on**_

_**If you ever feel like letting go, I won't let you fall**_

_**When all hope is gone, I know that you can carry on**_

_**We're gonna see the world out, I'll hold you 'til the hurt is gone**_

_**I'm gonna be there always**_

_**I won't be missing a word all day**_

_**I'm gonna be there always**_

_**I won't be missing a word all day**_

_**a/n: **__This is my first songfic, so what did you think about it? I listened to the song more than 50 times while writing it. There will be a one shot sequel to the story 'Don't be too scared to face life' it will be a songic as well. For now I like the song 'Someday' but I'm not sure if I'll write it by that title and with those lyrics. So look forward to the Author's note announcing that it's out. I hope you guys liked the story. __**Thank you for reading it**_

_**(: Gaby :)**_


End file.
